


Warm to the touch

by Akira17



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Mother Complex, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Vampire AU, Vampire King Sephiroth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira17/pseuds/Akira17
Summary: Cloud was once a normal boy living in the small village of Nibelheim, that is until he catches the eye of the most powerful vampire royal in the world, Sephiroth.Sephiroth, the vampire king that conquered and rules the world of Gaia with an iron fist. After seeing his home destroyed before his eyes Cloud proceeds to get unwillingly whisked away to the capital of Midgar to become Sephiroths wife and mother to his children. Now no longer human, Cloud is determined to escape his new family that is just as unwilling to let him go.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end or the beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue has been revised a bit

Cloud could still feel the heat of the fire adorning the houses of the small village. The people still alive around him screaming while either running for their lives or crouching by the corpse of a loved one. He stood in the center of the village rooted to the ground, desperately willing his body to move, to run, to do something!

But nothing… he could do nothing but look upon the horrible events unfolding before him. The blurry black figure with a hint of silver coloring it’s after image swiftly moved, cutting down anyone who crossed its path.

He started screaming at it, yelling at the top of his lungs for it to stop. When it paid no heed to the blond boys outbursts he fell down on to his hands and knees and started begging in a desperate pleading voice.

“Please Stop! I’ll go with you, just please...!”

Still, nothing seemed deter the monster that tore into the citizens of Nibelheim, one after another.

Suddenly he could hear his mother’s voice calling his name through the surrounding chaos. He looked up and saw her standing by the doorframe to their house with a scared and worried look on her face. When she saw him in the center of the village square, she immediately took off and started running towards him, actively calling her sons name with deep concern in her voice.

“Cloud!”

As he watched her approach rapidly he yelled back at her

“No! Stop, Mom stay inside! Get back to the house! Mom!”

But his words seemed to fall on deaf ears as his mother continued to rush towards him, letting nothing stop her from getting to her son’s side. Not even her son himself.

Then he saw it… a tall shadow suddenly looming over his mother’s small form from behind her. A tall man with long silver hair and mako green eyes that seemed to see through all and everything. The man was holding a long sword that was still stained wet with blood from the flesh it had carved through just moments ago.

In that moment, Cloud felt like time slowed around them. Clouds own blue eyes met the man’s piercing gaze, locking their sights together and daring him to look away from his. The intensity the eyes held within them were suffocating and yet made him feel like he could fall into them and never come back.

He could see his mother in front of him, barely a meter away from him now. She reached out her hand for him, making it seem that if she could just get to him, everything would be alright, and this madness was just a horrible dream that he would soon wake up from.

This nightmare would cease to exist, and the little village would continue on with its normal livelihood just as Cloud would. Sephiroth’s gaze still held Cloud’s eyes captive. Only now, Cloud could see a devious smile spread across his face, readying his sword arm to make one final strike.

“No… Please don’t… Don’t do it!“

Cloud cursed his unwilling body that refused to listen to his commands. He could do nothing as his mother before him suddenly was pierced through from behind by the sword that once again now drenched in dark red blood.

Cloud could feel the blood spray on his face while he looked at the shocked expression on his mother’s face. Then he started to see the light fade from his mother’s eyes, never looking away from him for a moment. Slowly he could see her wording something, trying to tell him her last thoughts, but no voice accompanied the mouths motions.

As he tried to decipher what his mother was struggling to convey to him, she was swiftly thrown to the side like a ragdoll missing its strings.

Cloud felt cold, like what just had happened was part of a world he didn’t belong to, that couldn’t be real!

_“It’s…. not real….it can’t be….”_ Despite the cold feeling spreading through him, he still felt burning heat on the left side of his face. Slowly he put his palm against his cheek, feeling the warm and wet substance. Then looking at his hand he could see the crimson liquid tainting his hand.

Too dumbfounded by the sight, he failed to notice the dark figure before him until it kneeled down in front of him. Now face to face with Cloud, Sephiroth grabbed the wrist of the bloodied hand and slowly dragged his tongue from the base of the palm and up to his fingers, licking up the blood of his mother who now laid motionless on the ground, not to far a distance from them.

Cloud continued to numbly stare ahead towards Sephiroth, who in turn looked back at him. He could see something akin to satisfaction and contentment in his eyes as he effectively cleaned the blood from his hand.

Then when Sephiroth finished his disturbing endeavor, he moved his own hand to cup the unsullied side of Clouds face and said;

“Now you have nothing left holding you back…”


	2. Day by day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud meets someone really special to him.

Living in the small village Nibelheim was not what Cloud would define easy in a number of ways. Being raised by a single mother who worked hard to provide for them and also at the same time had to worry about her son and his shenanigans, Cloud considered himself lucky at the very least.  
Though Cloud Strife wasn’t unlike other boys around 12 years old who grew up in a village surrounded by mountains and Snow. He ‘d often run around the village trying to appease his boredom. Going on adventures in the mountains many tunnels was particularly one of Clouds favorite pastimes, even though his mother would often scold him for wandering the dangerous mountain alone.

Sometimes he’d even work to raise more money to relieve his mother’s burden even if it was just a little bit. He would in this case go to work at Jenkins timely workshop. It was a cozy little store and was run by none other then the kind old man himself. Cloud often helped when he needed the extra help and was also pretty fond of the old man who now and then cracked an outdated joke just to make him smile.

He didn’t bother that much with the other kids in the village because they annoyed him more often then not. Some of them where simplistic and did what young kids generally do, Weather it be pick on the girls or competing in some pointless game he preferred to do his own thing. Other than a fistfight now and again when they annoyed him to much, he’d stay away.

One day when he was out on an errand for the shop he heard the other kids talking excitedly about the newcomers who had arrived in the village. They wore uniforms and some of them had even been carrying weapons. Cloud felt his curiosity peek but considered that he could poke around about it later after his job was done. He headed for the inn located near the center of the town and stepped inside. He was immediately greeted by a warm atmosphere and the lovely smell of baked bread wafting in the air.  
The innkeeper who noticed him enter smiled at him and approached. “Ah Cloud, how nice of you to stop by. Has the old coot repaired the clock a left with him yet?” Cloud nodded and proceeded to take the clock out of his satchel. “Here you are Miss Andren , old man Jenkins sends his regards and also to wanted me tell you the the radio will take a little more time to fix.” Miss Andren waves her hand in front of her and says “That’s fine, not like we have a lot of guests right now. And those we do have are always out and about during the day, then later they just retire to their room right away when they get back. They are a odd bunch I’ll tell you that much sonny.” Remembering the conversation the other kids where having, Cloud saw his chance to find out a little more about the newcomers.  
“Did they say where they came from? Or why they are here?” Miss Andren put a hand on her chin “Hmm…. I did ask them where they traveled from and they just said that they hailed all the way from the Eastern continent.” Cloud thought surprised that whatever they came here for must in that case be pretty important then if they had traveled that far, his curiosity growing even more. “However they didn’t tell me the purpose of their visit specifically, just said they had business further up the mountain” “Up there huh? He muttered to himself wondering what could be special enough to warrant going up that high on the mountain range.  
Thinking that he won’t get that much more on the mysterious newcomers he opted to be on his way back to the workshop letting the thoughts about the men in uniforms swirl around in his guessing mind.

* * *

Cloud had been doing the usual and exploring the many tunnels going through the mountain side, when he all of a sudden heard a loud shriek make it’s way through the tunnel he was in. With curiosity over powering caution he made his way towards the sound. When he arrived the end of the tunnel he poked his head out to see what had let out such eerie sound. What he saw made his eyes go wide and his mouth gape wide in amazement.  
There in the center of the cavern stood a man in a dark blue uniform complete with belts and buckles and black spiky hair, swinging a big broad sword around like it was nothing. The man was fighting a couple of big green mosquito like monster Cloud recognized as Kyuvilduns. The man dispatched the creatures easily enough and spun his sword a few times over his head and then put away it away on the harness on his back.

As the unknown man started to turn around towards him, Cloud pulled back as quick as he could behind the wall he had using as half cover. Hopping he’d been fast enough, Cloud held his breath only to hear the man call to him, Damn…. “Hey kid! I know your hiding there. Why don’t ya come out here so a can see ya? Cloud pondered first if he should make a break for it but then concluded that the man was probably much faster then him with the way he had moved killing the Kyuvilduns. So Cloud took a deep breath To hell with it….and appeared from his not so subtle hiding place, for only to be met by a wide grin upon the spiky haired mans face.

After that first encounter Cloud got to know the man known as that was Zack Fair. He was like no one other Cloud had ever known. Cheery, funny and a really strong fighter. In fact, over time he became like a older brother Cloud never had or Secretly, always wanted to have. Cloud also found out later by asking Zack that the reason he’d come to Nibelheim was because Zack belonged to a group called SOLDIER and that they where on a mission that often had them traveling around a lot and that for the time being they would be stationed here in Nibelheim. “So what is this mission actually about anyway?” Cloud had asked one day wanting to fulfill his curiosity. “Ahh….. well….let’s just say that further up the mountain there is kind of a storehouse that we for the moment maintain and guard” Zack explains visibly a bit nervous. “Oh yeah? What kinda stuff do you store?” Zack averts his eyes and sheepishly scratches the back of his head. “Um…ah…just some stuff, nothing important, haha…” After he answered he let out a small nervous laugh. Cloud has since then taken the hint of not asking to many questions about Zack exact purpose here.

Cloud was mesmerized by Zack and his stories, wanting to hear as much as possible about the places he had been to. Listening intently as Zack would describe tale after tale, such as the time he fought a huge Gagighandi in the Cosmo Area near the Cosmo Canyon. But as much fun they had spending time together, Zack still had his job to do. Zack spent the better part of his days further up the mountain doing who knows what, but would then come back around evening to be greeted by the blond haired boy excitedly running up to him.  
As time went on, Zack also took it upon himself to teach Cloud how to wield a sword, knowing that the skill would probably come in handy in the future when the boy grew up he would no longer be around the village. By the end of the year Cloud skill with the sword was apparent and gave way to many light hearted sparing matches between them. As Cloud enjoyed swinging his sparing sword around trying to get a hit in on his opponent, he silently whished time would stop and the moment to continue forever.

However, Cloud Strife is certainly no master over time and as time passed on, the day Zack’s mystery mission ended hit him like a raging pack of chocobos “I really had fun Spike, without you… these two years would have been super boring. I’m really gonna miss ya.” Cloud felt his heart tighten ”Can’t I come with you? I can fight and look after myself... you know I can! “ The Soldier in front of him gave him a sad but knowing smile. “I know full well how good you are kid, but your still to young no? And I know you don’t want to leave your mother on her own yet right? When you’re a little older and can leave the village without regrets. Until then I’ll be looking forward to seeing you again. And when that time comes we‘ll be kickin ass side by side wherever we go!” Zack reached out his hand to ruffle Clouds hair and then leaned down to level his eyes with Clouds, foreheads almost touching. “But for now Spike it’s goodbye, take care of yourself and your mom ok? And don’t slack of on your training just because I’m not here to kick your ass heh.” Zack flashed one of his usual grins and then ruffled the blond locks once more. The group of SOLDiERs then proceeded to walk out the village entrance preparing to make their way down the stony path from Nibelheim.  
As they departed Cloud stood at the entrance and just watched as the back of the man he’d come to regard as an older brother disappeared in the growing mist surrounding the mountain range.


	3. A meeting sets the path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain meeting starts changing the fate of a village boy

Four years later

That day… the cold winds were blowing down from the north through the village forcing everyone going out to bundle up with heavy jackets and gloves. Cloud went to the workshop early as per usual only to find it empty. It wasn’t that surprising though, it didn’t happen to often but now and again someone would need a urgent house call to fix their heater or something else like that. The shop was warm, so the old man had probably not been gone long. So Cloud started getting to work.

First task of the day, taking a look at the in inventory to see if we needed to order more parts of any kind. After that came checking the order dates on the items that where marked urgent. When all that was done he could start his own work in peace.

Over the years working at the Timely Workshop, Cloud could proudly say he had picked up some useful skills in engineering. Tough he couldn’t comprehend the more advanced machinery that the old man worked with, he could still fix smaller objects and trinkets. While sitting by his small work desk in the back he could hear the familiar sound of the bell telling him that someone just walked in through the door. Imagining that it was old man Jenkins coming back from his house call Cloud didn’t bother getting up and continued fiddling with the small device in his hand. But when only silence filled the house for a good solid minute he looked up. The old man typically called out to him when he got back, so it he concluded that it probably was someone else.

Putting down the piece of metal on the desk he made his way to the front of the store.

When he reached the counter, he saw the person that had entered the store, the tall figure was wearing a dark gray cloak and had their back turned towards him and was seemingly observing the interior of the small shop.

“Welcome, can I help you?”

The figure first turned their head, acknowledging the words spoken without turning completely around. Then with a swift turn the person stood in front of him. Taken a bit aback by the sudden motion Cloud found himself staring at the stranger whose face was till hidden beneath the cloak’s hood.

“Do you work here boy?”

The voice was low but at the same time was soft and entrancing as it spoke to him.

“Uh.. Yeah… I mean! Yes! I do! Sorry what can I do for you?!”

Cloud internally kicked himself for letting his thoughts wander of. The man seeming to have picked up on this as well and let a small amused smile appear under his hood before it was gone the next second.

“This”

The man reached out his pale hand to show the small object it was holding. It was a small silver pocket watch that showed numerals on its dial instead of numbers. It was a beautiful piece adorned by small blue gems by every numeral sounding the clocks face. The timepiece mesmerized Cloud as he observed it until he noticed that the clock- hands weren’t moving. He looked up to the stranger.

“I assume you want this fixed then?”

The man before him nodded.

“If you are able to…I would be very pleased...”

Cloud felt a chill run down his spine at those words. Deciding to ignore the odd choice of words and to shake of the weird feeling he was getting Cloud answered.

“Um.. ok then, can I have your name sir to put down on the order?”

Even though he felt the awkward atmosphere forming in the room, he still tried to remain polite. The man still not revealing his face to him replied

“You may call me **Sephiroth**, young one”

Just hearing the name made him feel uneasy, he found himself having a hard time repeating it for clarification or even thinking it in his head. It was like there was an immense power surrounding the name and made it impossible to pronounce without feeling insignificant. Somehow, he jotted down the name, though probably misspelled as heck, but for some reason he just couldn’t focus on the name clearly. _“Jeez… ah forget it”_

“R-Right, then it’s going to be around two to three days to get done. Will that be all right sir ?”

“That will be fine.”

“If need be….”

“I will be staying in the Mansion that is located at the village outskirts. My stay will be comprised of exactly seven days, so if you feel you will need it, you may have that time as well to finish the job.”

Cloud took a moment to take in the new information and then caught himself once again letting his thoughts wander _“What’s with this guy? So…. intense.”_

After snapping himself out of his train of thought, Cloud noticed the tall man still in front of him. It made him feel uneasy and he could swear that this _“Seph….Sephiroth?”_ was staring at him from underneath his hood. Now feeling nervous, Cloud wanted to wrap up this weirdly intense encounter and retreat to the back of the workshop where the supposedly intense gaze couldn’t reach him.

“I-I see, then I will deliver it to you within that time when it’s done.”

The man then just gave a curt nod and then just as swiftly as he moved before it went out the door.

* * *

Cloud was rather proud of his smalltime tinkering skill. Not to brag or anything but he was pretty good. So why did this little thing stump him so. The pocket watch was on the surface beautifully detailed and looked very valuable. But on the inside, he discovered that the clockwork was equally intricate. The interior of the clock was unlike any mechanical set he’d seen before. The cogs and mechanisms showed light hues of different colors and made it seam like the parts themselves where from another world. Even when he thought he replaced the old broken parts with new, the watch still wouldn’t come to life. When he’d gotten over the initial confusion of it all, he’d then decided that this was probably more then he could accomplish at his skill level. So he turned to the master tinkerer himself. Old man Jenkins first reaction was identical to his own however. Confusion. Even after studying the small pieces insides awhile, it didn’t make the old man any less perplexed. Giving out a confounded sigh Jenkins turned to Cloud.

“In all my 75 years, have I never seen such a complex piece. “I’m afraid that we’ll have to apologize and give it back unfinished if nether you nor I can fix it. But still... this timepiece is marvelously complex. Not necessarily because of the structure but the parts seam to play a big role in its assembly. Very impressive indeed.”

Cloud smiled fondly at the excited old mans ranting, but decided to hide it by turning away to his desk to continue his work. All the while, still carrying a small smile om his lips.

* * *

Now… knowing full well that the pocket watch could be a lost cause, he’d felt that it be to soon to give up completely.

So Cloud keep at it…..Until three days past and still no progress.

_“Sigh” “_Why can’t I get this thing to work?”

Like the old man said, the structure was complicated but not impossible to understand, so the problem must be with the parts then. These weird parts that somehow had a light colorful sheen to their metal. Cloud let out another sigh.

“Screw this, my head hurts just trying to understand this thing. I need a break from this.”

Getting fed up with the conundrum at hand, he gathered he would do the deliveries for now and get some air.

After his forth delivery done he felt a bit calmer. The cold evening air was actually rather pleasant to feel blowing through his hair. Now only having one stop left on the list, he took his time going crisscross the village to Richter’s arms and items. The interior of the shop was pretty large due to the fact that it also doubled as the communities Smithy. The family who owns the shop apparently has been running it for generations. Cloud went to approach the counter and was greeted by the short young woman behind it.

“Oh, Hi Cloud out on deliveries?”

“Hey Anna. Yeah, your dad busy working?

I got his order for the automatic thermometer to the forge.

“Ah yes, come along, he’s in the back hammering away.”

As Anna lead the way, Cloud could start hearing the heavy sound of a hammer clanking on metal come closer. They arrived to a the back of the house where the Smithery was located. The workplace itself had been set up in an opening in the mountain wall that had been dug out with explosives from the looks of it. Though the cavern wasn’t that deep in, it made up for in height where the ceiling was several meters above their heads. Inside he could see the large form of a man holding a hammer and a tong working on a piece of glowing hot metal. Anna approached the cavern to get the inhabitants attention

“Dad, we got a visitor”

The man looked up to reveal the pleasantly surprised smile of Hanren Richter.

“Well Well, haven’t really seen you in a while sonny. How you’ve been doin? Your mother doin alright these days?”

Cloud remembering to politely smile, answered

“Yes sir, we been doing well. We both have been a bit busy working but we manage. I have your order from the workshop”

Cloud handed him the boxed item.

“ Ah yes, this will be perfect, these old eyes are starting to blur quite a bit so this will be very helpful to regulate the forge’s temperature. Let me get the you your Gil, be right back.”

Cloud watched Anna and her father go in the house and then took the chance to observe the Smithery. Large tools and containers littered the stone floor and walls. Some swords and spears could also be seen leaning against a weapon rack. While letting his eyes wander the interior of the cavern, something suddenly caught his eye.

On the wooden workbench opposite to the forge, there was a soft glowing light emanating from something on the table. Letting his curiosity get the better of him he walked over and had a look. What he saw was remarkable. It was a dagger, a pretty standard dagger at that. But what made it special was the fact that it was glowing. The metal having a soft colorful sheen of green color surrounding it and making it lightly glow. This was the same phenomenon he’d seen in the pocket watch interior. Cloud being too busy staring at his find didn’t notice the owner of the item suddenly stand beside him. ‘

“Quite the beauty huh? Blade is a little dull now but what do you expect from a few generations of wear.”

After being jerked out of his mystified trans, Cloud turned to the man with purpose in his eyes.

“Tell me, mister Richter how is it doing this?”

“Oh, well… I guess it isn’t that common but what you see here is a dagger that has been forged together with Materia.”

“With Materia? Like what we use as cores for heating and electricity?”

“Yeah, but this dagger has been forged with Materia infused within it, making it take on its elemental properties. Try swinging it towards the wall over there.”

He pointed to a stone wall outside of the cavern. Cloud feeling a little uncertain at first gathered himself and then started heading for the wall. Now standing in front of it he raised the dagger and gave it a quick swing forward in the air, not expecting what would follow. A large ball of fire was arced out of the dagger as it was swung and impacted into the wall in front of him. “_Wow.…. not gonna lie, that was awesome” _While looking at the black charred stone the fire had left on the wall, Cloud had a thought.

“Wait a minute! So if this can be done with a weapon, can it be done to other things? Like smaller more delicate things?”

Cloud turned to mister Richter with an hopeful expression.

“Hmm.. I mean it’s probably not impossible, but it’s not a very common practice due to the fact that once you use the Materia it loses it original form and can’t be used like a normal one. Materia takes time to cultivate from another one and if everyone just broke them and started infusing stuff with it all willy nilly, then the quantity would diminish greatly.”

“But it is possible…Could you teach me how to do it?”

Cloud could tell he was getting a skeptical look from the Smithy, but looked back with earnest eyes.

“I… suppose… The process itself is not that difficult, especially if the item is of the smaller variety. But remember what I said and just don’t go overboard.” Cloud thanked the man and promised to also be cautious with the skill.

“Well fine then! Let’s get to it!”


	4. A Fatal Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud finds what he’s been looking for. But someone also finds him.

Mister Richter was right, the process of infusing the material wasn’t that hard. Smelting the metal and the Materia together was relatively easy as he had experience with making new parts for work. And with the master smiths guidance he was sure that he was doing it right.

Now…..the problem didn’t lie with the making of the parts really, but the Materia inside the parts. Cloud was once again stumped. With his forehead down on the desk he thought about witch one of the many Materia was the right one for the pocket watch to finally work.

_“Lightning maybe…..nah, that can’t be right. The pure electrical current will probably fry the hole thing. What about Time Materia? It’s expensive but could maybe work. Sigh… but time only makes it faster and slower or completely stop. And it’s not even working in the first place! Besides its not permanent, don’t think it would keep it going_“

“Damn, this is hopeless.”

Getting fed up with thinking up dead ends, Cloud decided it was time to let of some steam. He ran home quick to get his sword that he usually used for hunting and gathered some supplies. Then to up the mountain he goes.

Cloud still loved to explore the many tunnel systems and hidden caverns of mount Nibel.

When he was younger he could only wander the lower caverns that didn’t really inhabit any dangerous monsters, only smaller ones that Cloud could handle. But of course, that all changed when he met Zack.

Cloud would often miss him, especially when he went exploring the vary caverns he had meet him in. _“Wonder what his doing now…”_

Hearing something a snarl closing in from the tunnel ahead made Cloud snap out of his reminiscence. Cloud grabbed the handle of the sword he was carrying on his back. “About time they showed up.” Now taking the sword of his back, he aimed it at the sound coming towards him. “Alright, Come get me”

* * *

Cloud had never cursed his overconfidence the way he was doing right now.

“Damn it! Didn’t think they would call so many for reinforcement.”

Ending up fighting a couple of Twin Brains had him now stuck running for his life. Currently running through the stony tunnels pursued by a hoard of them had him kicking himself mentally.

_“Shit! What do I do? They’re gaining on me fast. Need to get them of my tail.” _

Running through the tunnels left and right while simultaneously making sure the Twin Brains weren’t getting to close, he eventually lost track of where he was going. Not to mention where he came from. Cloud kept running until he emerged at one of the tunnels exits. Only to skid to a fast stop seeing as he had arrived at a steep cliff with nowhere else to turn.

“Fuck, this isn’t good” Seeing the Twin Brains start to pour out of the tunnel entrance had him slowly backing up from them. Feeling the edge now at his feet he got ready to stand his ground seeing as he now was surrounded. The creatures wasted no time attacking him, fiercely snarling to strike fear in to their pray.

Although Cloud managed to cut down a few of the first ones that came at him, he soon found himself overtaken. Losing his balance, he felt the cold air shoot past him as he helplessly fell down towards the unknown dark bottom.

* * *

_Warm….._

_He felt…. warm….?_

_How could that be…?_

_Didn’t he just fall off a cliff…?_

_Crap…did he die…_

_This really wasn’t his day today._

_Damn it… his mother was going to be crushed._

_Well…not much he could do about it now though, but knowing his mom he knew she was strong enough to survive with out him, but…. still Cloud hated making her sad._

_Well, let’s get this shit over with then, was there some kind of divine judgment or some shit? _

_Whatever... not like it really mattered to him._

“Your thought process amuses me young one.”

Cloud froze at the low masculine voice suddenly echoing in his head

“To come to the conclusion that you are standing at deaths door and not feel fear or panic… you truly are interesting boy.”

“

Tell me… do you not despair at the though of your death?”

The voice now asking him, Cloud felt compelled to answer it.

“It sucks yeah but... what am I supposed to do about it.”

Starting to feel a bit annoyed that this voice was interrogating him about his own death Cloud continued to speak.

“I’m not that fucking strong ok! And I don’t have any special powers like bringing back the dead! So if it happened it happened. Death comes for us all one day right, just got there a little earlier that’s all! I mean sure I have regrets, but who wouldn’t in my fucking case.”

Maybe giving lip to an unknown voice in his head wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but he was getting really frustrated by the situation at hand. And Cloud wouldn’t claim he ever made the wisest decisions in life even half of the time. Besides, he was dead wasn’t he!

Hearing now a soft chuckle beginning to draw out in to a booming laughter echoing in his mind space.

“So recklessly defiant and yet so deliciously insolent!”

Feeling presence of the voice now starting to envelop him, Cloud starts to mildly panic

“My boy….what is your name….?”

Felling the voice seep in to his consciousness, almost like it was caressing or coxing it. Making him feel… calm….

Still feeling unsettled by the voice’s ominous presence he ignores the voice and instead tries to push it out of his head.

“That’s cute, But enough games now”

**“Answer me boy, your name”**

The voice more assertive this time, makes it´s way in to Clouds mind making him all the more drowsy. It pierces his resistance like a dagger, tearing in and paving the way to it’s goal inside his thoughts.

“Cloud…….Strife……….”

Feeling the voice’s satisfaction with his answer, he suddenly feels like he is sinking. Sinking in to a void while simultaneously being filled with a feeling of contentment. Contentment that this voice is enveloping him and keeping him….

…..warm……

“Cloud Strife……You have my undivided attention”

* * *

Cloud felt the strings of consciousness tug at his mind. Opening his eyes, he had to blink a few times to steady his vision. When he felt like his eyes stopped rolling in his throbbing skull, he tried to steady his sight on what was in front of him.

Or more accurately above him.

“_Is that a hole…? Wait, where even am I?”_

Now trying to will his body to get up, he felt the pain aching through his body. Feeling a bit nauseous from the pain, he gives up moving for the moment.

“This… is just great” he groans to himself.

He let’s out a sigh. Then decides there’d be no point in lying around complaining to the air. Now taking in his surroundings he can see that he seems to be currently indoors. Looking around, he can see the wood and debris on the floor beside him.

_“Guess I came through there huh… _

He looks back briefly to the gaping hole in the ceiling. There where no lights on in the room, so Cloud could only see I bit around the room with the light coming in from the hole he made in the broken roof. Feeling the pain subside a little, he gathering his strength and made another attempt to get of the floor. Managing to sit up, he slowly moved his body to see if anything is broken.

_“Huh, that’s strange… It hurt a bit but, I don’t think it’s broken._

Moving his arms and legs didn’t hurt to bad and the fact that they could be moved at all proved none of his libs where broken.

“But… I was pretty high up the mountain and the drop would’ve been a really long way down. Even if my fall was broken by my crashing in through the roof, I should’ve still been seriously injured.”

Looking up at the hole he made in the ceiling, he could se part of the mountain wall stretch further up until it disappeared in the mist gathering at the higher heights.

_“Well whatever…. I guess I just got lucky?”_

He didn’t really wanna write of the fact of him surviving and not breaking all the bones in his body as good luck, but gathered maybe this wasn’t the time to challenge the gods to find out. He painstakingly stood up and decided to explore the room he found himself in. First things first a stronger light source would be optimal for exploring.

Fumbling around in the dark a while yielded a lever that was attached to the wall.

_“This should hopefully do it it”_

The lever made a clunky mechanical sound as it was pulled down. The room started to flicker with light and the sound of vibrating light bulbs replaced the silence. The light filled the room and revealed a metal flooring. The walls where made of dark wooden material that looked a bit aged,. The furthest wall from Cloud on the left included a metal door that was more then likely the exit.

_“Ok… I could leave and make my way back to the village after falling of a cliff and almost dying.”_

_“or….. “_

“Screw it! I’m here anyways, might as well have a look around.”

Satisfied with his own reasoning, Cloud started looking around the room letting his curiosity guide him. The room was relatively empty, except for some snow shovels and hiking equipment leaning by the door. When he continued to wander around the room he suddenly noticed a small “Click” sound come from beneath his foot.

_“Did I just step on….?”_

Before he finished the thought, he could hear metal buzzing around him. Seven metal columns started to rise up from the floor It was once apart of. He backed in to the of the center of the room now seeing as the columns where rising up in a even circle surrounding him.

The columns stopped after rising a little over a meter from the floor and stood a good distance from each other. Feeling a bit perplexed at the sudden appearance in the room, he just stood in the center for a moment observing his new surroundings. A second later the metal columns upper half continued to rise and revealed a space inside of them. When everything in the room once again stilled, Cloud could now clearly see the contents of the columns.

“Is that…Materia?”

The room was suddenly filled with Materia of many different kinds. One column held a row of Materia he recognized as the most basic ones like fire, ice, lightning, and earth. Another held more specialized Materia like Heal, Restore and Revive.

“Wow…… “

_“Is this where the Village keep their Matera stores? Nah it’s too out of the way and by the looks of it there hasn’t been anyone in here in a long time. But why just abandon it tough?_

Cloud walks around to each one of the columns to take a closer look at the content it holds. When he gets to the last one though his eyebrows knit together in confusion. He sees that the last column contains only one Materia and it’s one Cloud has never seen before. The form is just like any other Materia but the color…..

“It’s White….”

Taking a few steps forward to stand before the column. Cloud without thinking reaches out to pick up the mysterious orb. It has a glassy exterior and feels cool to the palm of his hand.

“_What kind of Materia is it though?_ _Should I try using it to find out?_

Thinking it over he decides he can at least try to give it a go. Focusing on the Materia in his hand he tries to activate the weirdly colored orb’s power. Cloud starts to see the orb softly glow and suddenly the Materia pulses in his had. Then with out warning the light shoots out of the glassy ball and fills the room with it’s bright light. Feeling the blinding light sting his eyes he instinctively turns away from the overwhelming light.

When the light eventually stats to dim and fade away, Cloud cracks his eyes open again.

_“It felt like a like a massive current just flowed by, or like a never ending source of energy filled the room.”_

Cloud weighed the odd Materia in his hand. _“Is it some kind of Materia that supplies energy, never seen one like it before.” _

That’s when the idea struck him.

Wait, Would this maybe do it? Could this Materia be the answer his current conundrum.

Cloud felt uncertainty fill him, as he looked over the material again_._

_‘“Well…. No one seems to be using this place or the Materia, so… maybe I could take one? Who ever own’s ths place probably won’t miss one. And if they do, I could work to get it replaced with another one for them.”_

Satisficed with his own reasoning Cloud puts the White Materia in his bag and then starts preparing to head back towards the village. He turns back the lever this also makes the columns retract back in to the floor from which they came. He then opens the door to reveal the cold snowy mountain standing tall and pointing up towards the sky. Breathing in the cold air gets Cloud raring to get back home to his warm bed as he sets of down the mountain with his new prize.


	5. A livelihoods end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud makes his last delivery…

The slow rhythmic sound filling the silence made Cloud jump up from his chair. He just stood there, hands on the desk staring down at the now working device. Feeling the sense of accomplishment wash over him, he threw both fist’s up in the air in glorious victory.

“Aw, Hell yeah! Thought you make me give up did ya, heh. You put up a good fight, but in the end, I got you!”

Letting his excitement take over, he didn’t really notice the man standing in the door frame next to him giving him and funny look. “Hohoho, so I gather you pulled it off then my boy. That’s most impressive. Even I couldn’t make sense of what to do with this one.” the old man said while giving him a proud smile.

Now feeling a bit stupid to be caught taunting a watch, he awkwardly scratched his face and looked away from the old man embarrassed.

“Still tough, tell me how on earth did you manage such a feat? When we had a look at it last time, I was sure you were as stumped as I was.”

Cloud then proceeded to fill in the Jenkins about what he learned from the town smithy and how he then proceeded to make the parts with Materia infused in them to make the devise work. He chose to exclude the parts about wandering alone and almost dying in the mountain, as well as falling through the roof warehouse. For one to avoid getting a lecture, but mostly because he didn’t want it to get back to his mother who was worried about him enough as it is.

And when Jenkins asked about the Materia components, he just vaguely mentioned that he just found some lying around the workshop. He didn’t really tell the old man the details about how the infusion prosses worked, so he wouldn’t know about the differences the Materia would make anyway.

While telling his story he started to put away his equipment and materials. Seeing the remaining small shards of the odd Materia he’d used. The small pieces now dull and lifeless of the reminiscent glow it had before.

“Well then, when is the deadline for this order, is it to be delivered?”

Suddenly making a face like he realized something, Cloud quickly did the math in his head. “Oh fu… I mean… I just realized it’s today! The deadline’s today!” He internally kicked himself while rushing around the store to get the delivery ready.

“Hoho, well you better get going then my boy.” he smiled and then walked by him to the front of the shop.

“_He said he was staying seven days, right? At the old mansion? Ok, it’s not too far, and he should still be there if I got the date right. Damn! Had I taken only one more day my time would have been up.” _

He knew that even if the order was late, he would’ve just have had to apologize and maybe ask for a little more time. And generally, it wasn’t a major problem, nor was it unusual that jobs of this kind could end up late by a day or so. Especially in a small village like this one. 

So why did it unsettle Cloud so…

Was it the intense nature of the client that made him feel like this? Maybe… But the man didn’t seem like the type to complain or ask to pay less just because the item wasn’t done on time.

No….

He seems more like of the type who would look you straight in the eyes and tell you just how disappointing you were. How utterly useless you are that can’t even do something so simple as a job that was only supposed to take less than three days.

Somehow imagining this gave Cloud chills. Brushing of the cold feeling he got from his thoughts, he put on his jacket, grabbed his delivery bag and said a quick goodbye to the old man. Then headed out into the cold evening air.

* * *

The manor located on the outskirts of the village had stood empty for as long as he’d known. I was apparently built long before he was even born, so he didn’t really know more then what he’d heard from rumors and ghost stories that surrounded it. Closing in on the mansion gates he could see they were rusty and in dire need of upkeep. Kind of like the rest of the gloomy building that stood before him. The exterior of the large house had a faded gray color with small flaky parts of white as a remembrance to the color it once had. Holes on the roof and some windows could also be seen, probably as a result of mischievous kids or enduring many years of the cruel near mountain elements.

Figuring there’d be no point in knocking on the decaying gate, he pushed it open with a loud creaky sound and stepped inside. The gate was not too far from the mansion itself, so he made it to the front door rather quickly. Seeing it up close now, he could se that the door wasn’t that much better of then the gate. Cloud started to wonder if this really was the right place. But then again, there’s no other house in the village that was big enough to be called a mansion. And he was sure that the ominous man hadn’t mentioned staying at the in. So… it had to be here.

“Well here goes…” he said quietly and then knocked on the door.

Almost fearing the door would keel over at the light knock, he stepped back a few steps. When no answer came from beyond the door, he tried again. Still no reply.

_“Ok… what now? Did he leave already?”_

Feeling uncertain about his excursion, he thought maybe he could come back later.

He knew he was just making excuses to himself now, but something about the eerie atmosphere of the place started to creep in on his nerves.

He turned to leave but didn’t even take more than one step away from the door when he heard it.

“Is that a piano playing?”

Hearing the muffled tune sound from within the house made him step closer to the door again. Then he put his ear on it to try to make out more of the sounds coming from behind it.

_“Is it him playing? Maybe that’s why he didn’t hear me…”_

Feeling more certain now, he tried the handle on the door. It opened slowly with a loud wooden creek. He stepped inside and started to walk through a small hall probably leading in towards the house’s center. Once inside he could smell the musty scent of dust and rotting wood wafting trough the house. He wandered in further through the hall until the walls arced up into a large entryway. The first thing that caught his attention was the big staircase placed in the center going up to second the floor. He

could also see the second-floor corridors on each of the staircase sides.

_“Of course there’s a second floor in this ghost house, I wouldn’t be surprised if there was a creepy basement too… Probably filled with monsters too… _

_“No! Nope! Not going there. And hopefully not upstairs either!”_

He was letting this ghost house get to him. “Let’s just get this over with”

Scouring around the room he could se traces of the grand rooms former glory. Old and tattered paintings, dusty moth-eaten curtains and candelabras hanging on the walls bent and brown with rust. After taking a moment to look around the entryway, he noticed he could her the piano sound a lot clearer now. Following the direction of the varying tunes he looked down the corridor to his left.

_“Ground floor... Yes, thank the gods” _He really didn’t want to go upstairs.

There was no light in the corridor, which also made him realize that the evening sun had at this point descend behind the mountain. Thus, making the sundown come a lot earlier for the small village. Looking outside, he could see it was already pitch black. One of the many downsides with living next to a frickin mountain. Wanting to get this over with already and go home, he walked down the dark hallway following the piano’s inviting song.

* * *

Standing in front of the door, he could hear the piano emanate a delicate piece through it. He didn’t really want to interrupt the song, but his now growing eagerness to go home and fatigue from working on the watch the hole week overruled his sense of consideration. So he just knocked on the door. However, the playing didn’t stop. In fact, it seemed to grow louder and more determined in its arrangement, quite a contrast from the slow and delicate melody he’d been hearing until now.

He stared at the door a moment before deciding that he was to tired to care and to hell with politeness for now. He grabbed the door handle and slowly puled it down. When the door opened, he felt as if a wall had been torn down and he was hit by the aggressive sounding tones rising from the Piano in the room. What caught his attention instantly though was the player sitting in front of it letting his fingers flow over the old color faded keys.

The man looked quite tall even sitting and his stature was a lot bigger than Cloud’s. What captivated him the most though was the long silver white hair flowing down the man’s back. The song filing the room reached a rattling crescendo only to then suddenly stop on the chords currently vibrating out it’s last sound.

“You have finally arrived, Cloud…” the man spoke still facing the piano.

Cloud felt the unsettling feeling wash over him once again as the low domineering voice made its way into his eardrums.

“Um.. Sorry for barging in? But no one was really answering the door so…” Cloud trailed of.

“So yeah… Anyway, I got your item here ready and I apologize that it got delayed.”

The figure in front of him made to turn towards him and in that moment Cloud’s eyes widened. The stranger was… beautiful. Or rather, strikingly good looking. His face was sculpted perfectly with no flaws whatso ever on his pale skin. His mouth and nose were sharp and the eyes… Those eyes that looked like they could pierce his very soul.

Not realizing he’d been holding his breath he let it go slowly and tried to distract himself to stop from staring at the man.

“H-hold on, I’ll get your order out” he said as he started to fiddle with the bag by his hip. He could practically feel the man’s eyes on him, silently observing.

After rummaging around a bit with the contents of the bag, he picked out the small box containing the pocket watch.

“Right so, here’s your delivery. And since it took a little longer to fix then promised, we could lower the price a bit for you.” Cloud was rambling now. He really didn’t feel comfortable with that stare on him.

“T-the total will be 1200 Gil, is that alright with you Mr. Sep….Seth…no, I mean…”

_“Damn it, why I’m I havin such a hard time with a name.”_

“Do not trouble yourself Cloud. For a human like yourself it is simply impossible to utter the name of someone far above your own power.”

Hearing this, Cloud looked up directly back at the silver haired man.

“Um… Sorry, what?” he must have misheard him right…

“But I have to admit, that for a lowly human…..

“…Your enticing…”

And with that statement, alarm bells started going of in Cloud head.

_“What the hell is wrong with this guy.” _

The man stood up from his seat by the piano and started to approach him.

“You see, I have been observing you for a time now. And seeing your struggles these past days has very much intrigued me.”

Cloud could feel himself starting to tremble slightly, something was very, very wrong here, he just couldn’t grasp what. All he could do was stare back at the intimidating man.

“Your stubbornness”

Step

“Your determination”

Step

“Your confidence”

Stepping ever closer to him, Cloud started backing away feeling the rising urge to run.

“Ah yes, and that face you made when you finally achieved your goal…. was simply radiant.”

Feeling his back hit something hard, he realized it was the door he just came trew, but he didn’t remember ever closing it though. The tall man now had him trapped with his large form hovering over him. So close… He could feel the man’s warm breath on his face.

“And of course, there’s your sweet delectable scent, it’s been tempting me ever since I first stepped inside your little store. I find your appearance to be quite to my liking as well…”

“So, to summarize for you, I have decided.”

“W-What are you t-talk…” Cloud stamped out, suddenly feeling pressure surrounding him and tightening around his throat.

“I have decided Cloud Strife, that you will be **mine**”

To flabbergasted to do anything but stare back in shock, a question suddenly rose in his mind.

_“When did I ever tell him my name?”_


	6. A song of despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth stakes his claim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your encouragement, I really appreciate it. (^-^)/

Silence…

Nothing but silence filled the room, as the two of them stood closely together by the door. Cloud felt cornered by the taller man towering over him and by the look on the others face, he could tell he was enjoying it.

The long-haired stranger was enjoying it… he was reveling in his confusion and growing fear. Feeling his temper spark to life, he forced his annoyance to conquer his unease.

“Is this some kind of joke? Well it’s not funny! Did you ask around about me or something?!”

Cloud was looking defiantly at the man who in kind just looked back with obvious amusement. This ticked him of even more…

“Whatever, I’m done with your nonsense, here take your stupid thing, you can pay later. I’m outa here”

Trying to shove his way out from the personal space invasion, he lifted his arm to harshly push the other away. The problem though came when it impacted. The feeling that he just slammed his arm against a stone wall rattled in his arm bones. The pain leaving him gaping with several curses on his breath.

“Ah.. Of course” the man speaks, his voice bearing no real surprise to mirror his words.

“Sometimes I forget how fragile you humans can be. Come. Let me have a look at it”

Swiftly the taller man grabs his wrist and pulls him forward. The pain still making its way through his arm, Cloud can do little more than just watch how the green-eyed man slowly pushes his sleeve back to reveal more of his pale white skin made from the rather sunless mountain climate.

“H-Hey let go!” 

_“What was this guy’s problem?”_ And all that shit he was saying before… he wasn’t serious, right? No way was he planning to do something to him right?

_“…Right?” _

“Let me go you bastard!” He tried to wrench his arm away but was met with little results.

“Hush now… Do not struggle to much”

The silver haired man raised Cloud’s arm up so that his hand met with the stranger’s cheek. The felling of the skin was soft but at the same time fiercely cold. So cold that it would make more sense for it to be hard like frozen ice. But it was strangely… soft.

After a moment of tracing his bare arm with his cold hand he grasped it to hold him still. Meanwhile the other left it’s firm grip on his wrist to instead grasp his hand that was held to the man’s pale face. Their hands now locked together. Cloud could feel the soft white hair drape over his fingers as the back of his hand felt the smooth cool surface of the others face.

“You know….” the low voice speaks.

“What you accomplished is quite impressive…”

The man’s tone mirrors one praising a child, laced with dark satisfaction.

“I have tasked many humans just like you to repair that small device.”

The taller man leans in and nuzzles his hand, letting his perfectly shaped nose and mouth slide tenderly over his hand.

“But not until today…” the man trails of and meets Cloud’s clear blue eyes head on.

“…had anyone been successful.”

Cloud hadn’t noticed that he’d stopped struggling and was staring back intently at the white-haired man before him. He was however snapped out of his mesmerized shock when his captor dragged his cold tongue slowly up his captured hand.

_“Gross”_

“Yeah well now it’s done, so get the hell of me!” Cloud barked and turned his attention back once again to breaking free from the stubborn hold he was in.

“Quite a temper you have there too, you never do cease to amuse me Cloud” The taller man traced his other hand down Cloud’s face to ultimately find its place below his chin. He then forced the blue eyes back to look up at his own.

“Who told you my name?!” Cloud asked trying shake off the hand holding his face.

“Why you did of course, not that you’ll remember such a thing. A human on the brink of life and death doesn’t really have that much awareness to cling to.”

“Especially if they die…”

_“Huh”_

“But i digress, we will leave tomorrow at sundown. I advise you to get your things in order.”

“The hell I am! Get the fuck of me weirdo!”

Cloud started thrashing any free limb he could to get away from this creepy psycho. And maybe add stalker to that too.

The taller man let out a low chuckle at his antics.

“Very well then, let med persuade you…”

* * *

When it happened, the motion of it all was too fast to comprehend for Cloud. All of a sudden with inhuman speed, he was slammed on to the dark and dusty piano’s surface, knocking the wind out of him for a second.

While trying to catch his breath again, he was covered with the shadow of the looming stranger above him.

Before he could even react though, his mouth was covered by the other in what he could only realize was a suffocating kiss. Holding his hand tangled with his own in tight grip by his side, the silver haired man bore down on his obviously smaller physique.

Cloud turned his head away harshly to break out of the unwanted kiss.

“Get off me you fucking psycho!”

His words didn’t seem to faze his assailant at all and only earned him a smug smirk in return. The pale skinned man slid his free hand on Cloud’s clothed stomach and continued its journey up his torso and face until he could feel those cold fingers brushing trough his blond spikes. Gently at first, he felt the stranger caress his hair, before he felt the other grip it hard and tug it down to make Cloud face upwards.

“Well, I guess it was too optimistic of me to think you would follow me willingly. Especially with that fiery temper of yours. But that’s fine. I will take you with me. Willing or not.”

The grip on his hair tightened and the pain made him gasp in protest. Before he knew it the cold lips where on him once again.

Cloud felt the man’s tongue invade his mouth, exploring it like newfound ground. As the pain forced him to remain still, the kiss continued to ravish the innocence from his lips.

The domineering muscle continuously ravished his mouth to the point that after a while he started to feel lightheaded.

_“T-This needs to… stop…need air….”_

Attempting to get away thus far had been fruitless, but stubbornness alone made Cloud try again and again to fight of the overbearing attacker. Ultimately the ineffective struggle and lack of air took its toll as he could feel he was tiring out and his movements slow. He noticed this amused the other considerably. In a last show of defiance, Cloud mustered his strength to his jaw, and he bit down hard as hard as he could. The accoster reacted in mild surprise, but unfortunately no pain.

As the man above him finally pulled away, leaving his lips moist and reddish, Cloud desperately drew in the much need air into his lungs.

The man with a satisfied look observed the coughing youth and then leaned down to nuzzle his neck. The cold tongue could be felt making slow laps to his straining neck. In his oxygen deprived haze, he could swear he felt a light sharpness raking lightly against his skin.

“Ah yes… Humans generally need to breath as well do they not. It sometimes slips my mind that such a primitive species can break so very easily. Wouldn’t you say?”

“No…” “I…” trying to speak was now a lot harder than I should be.

“No matter. Soon you will see the world through my eyes, Cloud. You will come to know the pleasures a can offer to your very core.”

“And when that time comes…. I will have you screaming my name to the heavens, so they know that you belong to me.”

As the oxygen started to clear his head I bit, he felt the intimidating man let go of his hair and run the cold hand up inside his shirt. Hissing at the cold touch he then felt the other start trailing his neck with kisses that continued lower and lower.

The desperation and panic made his emotions reel inside his head looking around for something, anything that could help him. Seeing that nothing really ideal like a lamp or a vase was anywhere near him, he noticed the piano lid was open from being used earlier. This would have to do. It was a small chance, but a chance, nonetheless. Cloud took it without hesitation. While the man on top of him was indulging himself, Cloud raised his arm and slammed it down on the old keys.

The instrument gave of a frightfully loud and eerie sound, as if the piano itself was wailing in pain. The sound did what Cloud hopped it would though and caught the taller man’s attention as he straightened up frightfully fast. This gave Cloud exactly what he needed. An opening. In the same moment the other was no longer on him he lifted his legs and kicked with all his might.

To his relief, this was enough to send the man away from him a short distance.

Not wasting any time, he rolled of the piano’s dusty surface and landed on the dirty floor below it. With rickety movements he then stood up hightailed it to the door. Slamming it open he threw himself out into the corridor and ran as fast as his legs would allow.

Panic and fear filled his mind, he let the adrenalin guide him as he bolted through the seemingly endless hallway. As he ran, he could hear the familiar gods forsaken music fill the hallway. This only made him try to pick up the pace even more.

Finally making it to the entrance hall he was surprised to notice the moon shine in through the broken windows of the mansion. It made for quite a haunting scene, like an old black and white photograph that showed the memory of the old mansions lost glory.

What startled him the most though was the tall figure now standing at the very top of the staircase. The moon made his silver hair shine brightly and if Cloud wasn’t scared out of his mind right now, he probably would’ve wanted to stop and admire the scene.

“How…did…?” his question trailed off. Ever since he entered this place, something had felt… off. Ever since he met the mysterious client, he had been getting bad vibes from him. And now looking into those glowing green eyes, he understood why.

“Y-You’re not human are you…”

A sickening smile spread across the strangers face.

“Oh, pray tell my dear Cloud, what gave it away?” the man… no…. the monster before him spoke in a mocking tone down from on high where he stood.

Wiling his voice to steady he answered back. “I know there are weirdly strong people in the world that can surpass normal human capability. I’ve seen it myself” He let the memory of a certain cocky dark-haired man with spikes like himself flash by in his mind.

“But you’re not like him… your nothing like him!”

You may be as fast and strong as him, but…” he took a moment to gather himself. “You’re just a monster who forces his will on others. “ While he spoke, the monster just continued to smile in amusement at him.

_“That damn smile, he’s just standing there smiling. Why?!”_

“And besides…” This was what creeped him the most out.

“How can you be here when the piano still playing? “ The music was now sounding it’s beautiful melody all throughout the mansion and it’s player was standing before him not even near the instrument producing it.

“What the hell are you?” He hissed out the question menacingly and gave the monster his best glare.

The monster gave him a sickening smile of satisfaction as if he was Ifrit himself preparing to engulf him in his flames.

“You will find out soon enough”

With that, the music filling the house exploded into an ear deafening wave of sound. It was so loud that even covering his ears wasn’t enough to keep the explosive tones from permeating his mind.

Not being able to take it anymore he turned on his heel and ran for the exit. Expecting the monster to follow he turned to look back as he ran, but to his surprise saw him just standing there on top of the stairs as he made his way towards the old door. Not really wiling to stop and ask why he was letting him go, he grabbed the front door handle and threw it open. He darted out in to the darkness, not looking back a second time.

* * *

Feeling the cold air enter his lungs, Cloud made himself run as fast as he could. Getting a sense of Déjà vu he remembered not to long ago he was running from a hoard of Twin Brains. “Damn it...” He was running from stuff way too much lately.

Seeing the lantern lights of the village come into view made Cloud book it even faster, telling himself that if he just made it there, he would be in the clear. The evening was getting late and most of the folks had either gone home for the day or where spending the rest of it in the village tavern. This unfortunately meant that the streets where empty and eerily silent. Trying to not let the creeping fear take hold of him, he continued running the last stretch through the village, letting himself collapse on his knees by the water silo that stood at its very center. Taking a minute to catch his breath he prayed he was safe.

“Cloud?”

Jumping up at the mention of his name, he spun around expecting the beautiful monster that had rattled him to his core. But there was no monster to be found. Instead it was the petit and kind form of his mother standing there, her face wearing a worried expression.

Before she got another word out though, He had already made his way over and threw himself in her embrace.

“Wow, Cloud? Sweety, what’s wrong?” She ran her hand through his hair to soothe him. It was warm… like it should have be. Not cold like the mountain itself. Just comfortably warm. Letting himself relax a bit in his mother’s warmth, he then answered her.

“ I just encountered a really scary monster… But I’m fine… I ran away from it…”

“Oh Cloud, I told you not to run around the mountain alone! Now you see that there are really dangerous things up there. What if you got hurt? Or worse? I really worry that one day you’ll go up there and won't come back.”

His mother hugged him tight, and even when she was scolding him, he welcomed her light and comforting voice. He was so tired from all that running now. And the safety and consolation he got from his mother made his eyes drop to a close.

“Sigh… let’s get you home Sweety” Letting the relief of that her son was safe take over the moment, she guided her tired son to their humble home.

Unbeknownst to them however,

In the darkness above the rooftops, a tall shadow observes the mother and son with cold green eyes.


	7. The Nightmare Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The village falls in the night.

As the morning sun shines in through his bedroom window, Cloud is lying in his bed listening to the birds as they start chirping, announcing that the start to another day has arrived. Staring up at the ceiling absentmindedly, he can feel his sluggish body protesting to any effort of getting out of bed.

Last night had been the worst night in his life. Not only had he been to rattled to fall asleep, but also he’d been to exhausted to stay fully awake. The result being a strange combination of jumping at every little shadow or movement around him and passing out and having nightmares about those hauntingly green eyes.

His mother had also been in earlier to check on him and insisted that he’d stay home if he wasn’t feeling well. Cloud normally wasn’t one to let his health hold him back without a fight, but for once, he just wanted to hide away under the covers of his bed, hopping they would protect him from the terrifying monster that was haunting his dreams.

His mother gave him a sympathetic smile, a kiss on his forehead and then left for work, promising to also stop by the workshop to inform the old man of his absence. The home now empty except for himself, made him feel restless. The only sounds he could hear came from the wind rustling the trees devoid of any greenery and the birds singing their song as they from time to time settled by his window.

Feeling the tiredness kick in again, he felt uncertain whether it was a good idea to try to sleep knowing that he would just hear that eerie piano penetrate his dreams.

_“That monster… said he was leaving? And that he was gonna take me with him… Where? Why is he so hung up on me even?”_

Thinking about it, why was the silver haired stranger so attached to him. They only met like two times right?

And the way he had touched him, It was unlike anything he imagined, and as an ordinary 16 year old boy, he certainly could imagine a lot. There was no denying that the monster was attractive, radiating with a charm that made you want to prostrate yourself before him begging to get his attention… _“What the hell am I thinking!?”_

“Sigh” Yes, ok. He was temping in every aspect of the word.

The thing was though, that Cloud could sense that the monster masquerading as a man was dangerous. Not as in being feral or hostile towards him, but as in hiding unimaginable power behind that arrogant smile and personality.

As if saying “You can fight all you want, but in the end it’s useless”

Feeling the annoyance rise at the thought of last night, he rolled over with a huff. “Bastard, I’m not going down easy this time. Letting the determination overpower his sluggishness he sat up to get out of bed.

_“It doesn’t matter what that monster wants. I’m not going, and that’s final. If he wants to force me I’ll fight him with all I have.”_

He wanted to leave the village someday, but until he was sure his mom would be fine without him he would to stay. His goal right now was to save up enough so she would at least be able to work a little less and live comfortably while he was gone. Only then would he be able to carry out his dream. The dream he’d been harboring ever since Zack walked out of the village. He’d travel the world as a mercenary and eventually meet up with Zack to fulfill their promise of fighting side by side again. Until then he would fight to protect himself and his dream.

* * *

Seeing the sun go down behind the big ass mountain was usually pretty calming. For the village it meant that the day’s work was coming to an end, and it was time to either go home and relax or party it up at the tavern. The latter being the most popular one of the two.

But this evening was anything but relaxing. Cloud could feel the blood pump through the intense grip he had on his sword.

_“Probably won’t be much longer now” _

He had gone to the old wood cutting grounds located on the furthest outskirt west of the village. First he considered heading to the mountain for their showdown, but opted not to when he thought of being alone with the monster again, not to mention being surrounded by other beasts wandering around looking for food. At least this way it would be possible to get help if things went south.

The plan was to fight the monster with all his might. All the skills that he learned from Zack and what he’d picked up over the years would be put to the test. When he was attacked at the mansion, he didn’t have his sword with him or anything really to defend himself with. Of course, he didn’t think he would need it for a simple delivery. Now it was different. He was ready this time. He would show the bastard that he was not just some weakling who would do what he wanted like a puppet.

He was confident in his skill with the sword, after all he had given Zack a run for his money from time to time. But would it be enough in the end. Well he was planning to give him hell that’s for sure, but if it looked bad he had a plan B. If the fight took a turn for the worst, then the plan was to run at the best chance he got. Run fast and make it to the warning bell located at the village’s center. The bell served as a sort of alarm that anyone could use if they saw an oncoming threat to the village. Using it would set the whole village on high alert and let them know that it was time to take up arms.

Cloud’s train of though was basically this; Zack had been really strong, but not invincible. Especially when overcome with many foes. Then again, Zack’s comrades had years of training compared to an ordinary villager. But as a village located by a mountain would suggest, food could be scarce at times. So, this of course meant that they had a lot of skilled hunters, not to mention fighters to defend the village when stray monsters came down the mountain. Bottomline anyone who underestimated mountain villagers would be sorry.

Seeing the light fade from the area around him, he could see the darkness set in. Now nothing but quiet and stillness filled the grounds. The only noise penetrating the silence was the distant sound of merriment coming from the villagers, ignorant of the looming danger close by.

A sudden wind blew through the empty land, rustling the trees harshly in the distance. The cold air almost knocked him over as it wildly blew through his hair and garments. Then just as suddenly as it appeared, I vanished.

Left with heavy breaths from realizing he’d been holding his breath, he failed to immediately notice the tall figure standing a short distance away behind him.

“Oh? Have you come to greet me dear Cloud? Can I take this as you surrendering yourself to me?”

Hearing the sickening smooth voice made him twirl around fast and instantly have his sword at the ready, pointing directly at its target.

“Hm… I see, that’s a no then.” The silver haired monster hummed and flashed that ever confident smirk.

“So you intend to fight me then? Laughable. Spare yourself the humiliation a just submit. You are at present just a weak human. I usually like your fiery spark, but only to a certain degree my boy. This is the last chance I will give.”

The monster’s eyes flared that freakish green color and raised his hand towards him.

“Come”

Cloud gave nothing but a glare and continued to hold his stans. He said nothing.

The monster lowered his hand at his defiance and looked him straight in the eyes with a darkened look.

“Have it your way then…”

* * *

Cloud found that he was way in over his head from the first clash. The monster had charged and given him next to no time to react as he received a punched right to his gut. Sending him barreling backwards only to stop a few meters from where he originally stood. Now reeling on the ground from the pain he could feel the bile make its way up his throat. Hand clutching his belly he retched and proceeded to empty his stomach of its meager contents.

Hearing the footsteps approach him he summoned all willpower to get up on his feet while simultaneously trying to ignore the pain going through his body. It was clear as day who had the advantage in this fight, but that didn’t matter now did it.

So he made his own move. Charging at the beast in human form, he focused his sword on finding its target. His movements had precision and he skillfully handled his blade as it swung around him. But still… no matter how skillful, if your opponent is fast enough to avoid your oncoming attacks by just a short lean of his head or a curt step to the right.

Will it even matter.

With his frustration growing ever higher, his movements became more erratic and desperate. Leaving him open to several attacks from the monster who seemed to be almost dancing around him as he effortlessly avoided his attacks.

_“Fuck… He’s just toying with me.”_

Literally sick of getting his ass handed to him, by an opponent without a weapon no less. He relented to himself that he was fighting a losing battle.

_“A monster is a monster for a reason huh…”_

Looking at the situation he found himself in, he realized that there now was another predicament at hand. Getting to the warning bell in the village would be harder then he anticipated. If he tried to just book it, the monster would be on him in less then a second. He needed an opening, a chance to get a running head start back to the village. Even better, if he could stall the monster, he could…

An idea hit Cloud as he blocked another oncoming blow with his sword. Thank the gods it was holding up, if he ever got the chance to later, he would thank the master smithy again for making him such a durable blade.

Seeing as his chance of victory where nonexistent, this idea would probably do the trick. But… _“Is it really worth it…?”_ He really didn’t like this idea and cursed himself for coming up with it in the first place. But what else would give him enough leeway to make a break for it. _“Damn it…”_

After swallowing his frustration and pride, he steeled himself for what would come next.

Their last clash left them standing at a distance from each other. The moment stilled as the silver haired figure temporarily stopped his ongoing attack to taunt his prey.

“Have you had enough yet Cloud? This is pointless. You could never strike me as you are now.”

“You wanna bet?” Cloud said and shot back the cockiest smirk he could muster.

As if dealing with a disobedient child the monster sighed.

“Such a willful boy… Not that I really hate it. By all means, hold on to that will. So that I may one day break it.”

_“It’s now or never!”_

Cloud made his last charge towards his foe and swung his sword a the other ready to take his scheme in to action. Of course, the monster dodged the attack and made no more than a small step to the side. Anticipating this, Cloud used his other hand to swing at the other, willing it to hit. In a matter speaking it did, but only in the form of the monster catching his fist in his hand.

“Come now, let us end this.” The other said, expecting a delicious look of defeat to grace his golden-haired boy.

“Yes, let’s” Cloud looked up; eyes filled with resolve.

Before the stranger had time to react, Cloud flung himself forward and pressed his lips on to the other.

Movement immediately halted. Time seemed to stop as he could see the surprise in the monster’s eyes. The surprise slowly faded however as the other’s eyes lidded to a close, as if to better feel the soft sensation that was Cloud’s lips.

This being what Cloud had been hoping for. As soon as the monster’s eyes fell closed, he recoiled back fast as he could to then swing his sword with all his strength. Accomplishment filled him when he saw the weapon tear through the flesh of the other’s chest. Red blood splattered over the ground and trailed down his sword as he shoved his foe away and then took off in a sprint. Not daring to look back if the monster was following him.

* * *

The dark seemed to aim to frighten him at every turn. The shadows made shapes that his adrenaline filled state highlighted as he ran full speed towards his goal. Thankfully he hadn’t been too far off from the village, just as he had planned. The light from the lanterns came in to view as his goal was in sight. Coming out of the tree clearing he made his way through the west entrance and to the village center which was at this time of night mostly empty. Making a beeline for the bell he almost stumbled as his legs where screaming from the intense run. Not a moment to soon did he reach his destination. He grasped the old robe tethered to the bell and made it ring as loud as he could.

The village came to life immediately. As the men poured out of the tavern to secure their weapons, the women closed and barred the windows of their homes. The relief hit him as he slumped down to gather himself. The worst was yet to come. One of the hunters made his way to him to ask about what was going on. All he could stammer out though through his ragged breaths was: “Monster…”

Not that they needed more of explanation than that. The hunter’s where at the ready as they took up their positions. Stillness filed the air again as they all listened attentively for the beast to make itself known. Cloud stood up and held his ground from where he was standing in the center.

The silence was suddenly broken by voices coming from the west village entrance.

“Halt! Who goes there!? Name yourself! Hey! I said stop or I will…Ghaaaaa!!”

“Stop! No! Ahhhhh!!”

Blood curdling screams erupted and came all the more closer it seemed. The hunters stationed in village center listened intently as they steeled themselves for the battle to come. A lone hunter came running in to the center looking terrified and began screaming.

“He’s a monster! He’s not human! Run for you lives! He’s gonna kill us all... Gahaaaa!”

The hunter was suddenly stuck down as blood sprayed across the snow covered ground coloring it crimson. The monster now stood before them brandishing a sword with a blade longer than he’d ever seen. The blade gleamed in the lantern lights as blood dripped from it’s recent kill.

Cloud observed the monster as he looked over the crowd of hunters and spotted him in the midst them. His eyes telling that Cloud’s little stunt earlier had been a bad move.

“Clever boy I see. You were prepared… Tell me Cloud, why do you wish to stay here? Where your potential to be something greater is crushed and buried under the snow. To be trampled on like vermin who only struggle to survive. I can give you so much more…

I can give you the world to do with as you please. All I ask, is that you stay by my side and be mine, forever.”

Cloud didn’t speak and once again let the silence be his answer. If only he knew that this very moment would come to haunt him for as long as he would live.

“So you have made your choice Cloud Strife… Then so be it”

The heavy atmosphere flared as malice filled the air, pure bloodlust enveloped the village. An overpowering pressure that made the most terrifying beast look insignificant in comparison.

The monster stared at him with eyes flaring green as a voice pierced is mind.

**“Do not move**, look upon those whom hold you back and witness their blood pave a path towards your true fate”

And as the last word was uttered, the carnage began.

How could he have been so stupid, to think he or anyone could stand a chance against him. He’d been played. The monster had been holding back fighting him, making him think they stood a chance against something akin to a god.

_“Move! Damn it, move!”_

His body refusing to move as it heeded the voice’s command. His blood felt hot under his skin as it paralyzed him still.

The hunters where cut down one by one, and after that the houses where assailed by fire forcing the inhabitants to come out only to meet their demise.

He’s a beast, a monster, killing men women and children alike. He’s…

_“He’s _ _Sephiroth”_

He can feel his blood rejoicing at the name finally making sense in his mind.

Something within him, forcing his feelings to bend against his will.

_“Stop… Stop this… don’t kill them.”_

“Stop this!!”

He screamed for the madness to cease. But Sephiroth paid no head to the begging blond. His knees crumbling to the ground. He was so pathetic.

“Please Stop! I’ll go with you, just please...!”

Still, nothing seemed deter the monster that tore into the citizens of Nibelheim, one after another.

“Cloud!!” He looked up and saw his mother standing by the doorframe to their house with a scared and worried look on her face. “Cloud!” she called and then took of in a run towards him.

And so, the nightmare truly begins.


	8. The blood of a new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a new home and a new life

So tired… He was sooo tired… He knew any minute now, the morning sun would peak up from behind the mountain and shine it’s stupid bright rays right in his face. Then the stupid birds would stars chirping as if their only job was to disturb him in the morning. Gods waking up was a pain. Maybe just a little while longer…

Besides, the bed was warm and comfy. The silky satin sheets felt soft and smooth against his skin and made a pretty good argument against getting up.

If he fell asleep again, he was sure his mother would come in to make sure he didn’t oversleep.

_“It’s fine… let’s just sleep a little longer…” _Cloud grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to his chin, snuggling down into the warmth of his bed.

“…”

_“…wonder when mom got these new sheets? There so soft…”_

“…”

_“Hold on…”_

_“We could never afford something as fancy as satin. What’s going on…?”_

Willing his eyes to crack open slowly. He was greeted to the sight of a very nice-looking room. Not to mention expensive. The walls had fancy paintings hanging on them, as well as several silver candelabras carrying lit candles around the room. He could see a big gray sofa together with matching armchairs at either of its sides with a large fancy coffee-table in the center of them. Everything in the room screamed money, from the fancy carpet to the large fireplace currently hosting a healthy fire. The curtains where pitch black and at the moment closed to keep what seemed like the orange light of the evening sun out of the room.

“Where… the hell…”

Pushing back the blanket, he moved to get up from the bed. Only to then collapse back down on the pillow, clutching his stomach that was wailing in pain. Making him feel as if he’d been kicked by an angry chocobo.

_“Ow… fuck that hurts… _

_Why though? What’s gong on?! ” _

Bewildered he made to get up again. Keeping one hand on his sore belly to somehow damper the pain. Taking a few steps out on the black carpet, he could feel its softness on his bare feet. Noticing this, he also realized that all his clothes except for his shirt and underwear where gone.

“The hell?! Where’s the rest of my clothes?! Better yet, where the hell is this?! It’s not home that’s for sure.”

Taking the blanket of the bed, he threw it over his shoulders to act as a makeshift cape to cover him up. Walking around half naked was to awkward he thought even if nobody was around to see it.

The room was spacious and had dark red walls going up to the ceiling. He took a moment to take it all in as the room was starting to dim as the sun outside seem to be going down. The only light left would be from the candelabras spread around the room.

Looking around he noticed the double door to the left of him.

_“Ok, so there’s the way out of here, although… where the fuck is here!?”_

Cloud stomped over to covered window and pulled the curtains aside. What he saw was… amazing. He could see he was high above ground level, looking down on a huge city. The city had a very rustic look to it as he saw the buildings and surrounding areas consist purely of metal. Machines producing and pumping out polluting smoke as there was industry as far as the eye could see. As the suns last rays where disappearing beyond the horizon, he could see light’s of different varieties and colors turning on around the city to keep it well lit during the night.

To a boy who had spent his last 16 years staring at a big rock looming by his home every day, this was mesmerizing. He’d always dreamed of one day leaving home to explore the vast world and see all the places it had to offer. And then there was his promise with Zack too. But seeing it now in person made it almost unreal. And….

…

Wait……..

Home?

The village…

When did he even leave the village?

Dread started to fill him as he started to recall the terrifying dream he’d had. Flashes of the village being attacked, a monster coloring the ground red with blood, cold lips pressed against his own. No… none of that was real. It’s not. No…

_“No. This isn’t happening. It’s not true. A lie… it’s all a lie!_

He backed away from the window in disbelief. The panic starting to course through him, overflowing his mind with memories of the bloody scene of his nightmare. Cloud turned on his heel to run to the door standing between him and the outside. He grabbed the handles and desperately tugged them down, willing for them to open the exit for him. Much to his dismay and ever growing panic the door remained closed, prompting him to stat banging on it and wildly tug the handles like it would make a world of difference.

“Open damn it! Open! I need to get back. Mom! Your not… your not really…”

After a while of abusing the door, his endeavors slowly ceased as he slides down on his knees, fists against the door. Feeling the despair set in as denial no longer can protect him from the cruel reality at hand.

* * *

Since then, Cloud had stumbled back to the bed to bury his grief and sadness in the soft sheets. He didn’t know how long he stayed there, he didn’t care anyway. What he did notice though was that at one point in his wallowing, he could feel the bed dip down behind him. He noticed. But chose to say nothing.

Continuously facing away from the other, a minute went by. Both of them saying nothing to disturb the silence.

He could practically feel those cold eyes on his back. Longing for something he really didn’t want to know. Then finally that smooth gods forsaken voice spoke up.

“Did you rest well?”

Cloud didn’t answer.

“I see… You aim to fight me with your silence now are you”

The amusement in Sephiroth voice was there again. Finding the boys small antics of defiance adorable.

“Well no matter, I have ways to make those lips utter your sweet voice. But it’s up to you whether or not it will be needed.”

Cloud could feel Sephiroth’s cold hand touching his back starting to trace circles with his lean fingers. Cloud was having none of that.

He shot up quick, rolling away on the bed to then face the other with the most vengeful glare he could make.

“You… killed them… Everyone… you monster!” Letting his rage control him, he leapt to attack, swinging his fist’s wildly to make them land a hit.

His attack however was easily thwarted. Sephiroth showed no effort as he caught his hands in his own.

“Oh my, you seem upset. Why is that I wonder?” Sephiroth remarked in a mocking tone as he held Cloud’s hands in his iron grip. This only fueled his anger as Cloud continued his futile struggle.

“I’ll kill you… I’ll kill you!! Give them back” his voice filled with anger and desperation.

“Give them back? Cloud, you know full well how death works do you not? Those humans are forever gone. They are useless now. They have fulfilled their purpose in life, their meager existence was purely to raise and nurture you Cloud, until the day I would have you for myself. And now that they have served that purpose they are no longer relevant.”

Cloud was now staring in disbelief. Was Sephiroth really this insane? Of course he was. He had slaughtered an entire village just because he was rejected. Insane was probably an understatement.

“What the hell are you talking about you asshole?! Your crazy! You didn’t even know I existed before coming to the village!”

Sephiroth dropped his playful demeanor and spoke with a more serious tone.

“Indeed you are correct. In fact, in all my time spent alive, no one has ever held importance to me like you do.”

Sephiroth tugged hard on Cloud’s captive hands as he suddenly found himself pinned to the bed with the other looming over him.

“You see Cloud, it’s within my nature to hold only those I care about close to me. You can call it destiny, fate or whatever you please. Just know this. You will never leave my side. You and I will be bound together always.”

As Sephiroth speaks, an odd feeling starts to seep into his head starting to make Cloud dizzy. Like something within him is clouding his desire for vengeance. It’s… flowing through him and making him… calm…

He feels his limbs numbing and no longer have the strength to resist the overbearing man above him. Like a doll, Sephiroth can have him any way he pleases. Cloud being still conscious but trapped in a misty haze that dims his surroundings, can only see clearly the one in front of him. Sephiroth wraps himself around the limp boy, guiding him inside his embrace.

“Now Cloud… the time has come to join me. You will finally be truly mine.”

Too far gone to make any objections, Cloud can once again do nothing as the other man starts closing in. The cold lips on his own make a shiver crawl up his spine. Cool kisses are littered on his skin as Sephiroth makes his way down his fragile neck.

Seeing no other way of escape, Cloud tries to forces himself to focus on something else, anything would do. Anything to get away from the growing voices whispering in his mind. Telling him that it’s ok to relax, it’s alright to give in, and finally it’s time.

_“Shut up! Shut up!!”_

Just as he feels he’s about to let himself sink into the haze, his whole body receives a shock. Searing pain shoots through him, breaking him out of his mystifying trans only to deliver the harsh reality of his situation. He screams fill the room as the being clutching him in his arms tears into his neck. As the blood flows down Sephiroth’s throat the coldness he’d been feeling seep into his bones as he starts to violently shake.

After finally releasing Clouds neck, Sephiroth slowly lapped his tongue at the precious wound that would make Cloud his own. His mate. His other half. It would not be long now. Imagining a future with his mate made him all the more eager for the transformation to begin. Sephiroth did comprehend what he had taken from the boy was of great importance to him. However, this was of no consequence to him. Soon they would have their own home and perhaps before long, their own family. Sephiroth was eager indeed.

* * *

As his wound is lovingly tended to, the only feeling left inside Cloud is despair.

Despair for his home. Despair for his mother. And now despair for himself. As the night painstakingly dragged on, the only true feeling he felt this night, was utter and gruesome despair.


	9. The feeling of warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud finally feels warmth, but not the way he wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape, manipulative elements. See tags.

Five years after the annihilation of Nibelheim

Looking up at the ceiling, he tried to make out the random shapes of the marble stone. Swirls and threads of color going round and round. Sometimes they would intertwine with one another, other times they’d just fade out completely. Every time he did this it’s seemed to change, never showing the same pattern twice. Or maybe it was just him imagining it...

After all, this usually was what he did to distract himself from the man currently thrusting himself inside him. He’d learned shortly after being taken to Midgar that there were always two ways this consummation could go. Either he’d be pushed down and mercilessly taken by force kicking and screaming, or he could comply with Sephiroth desires. What really got to him though was that it was always his choice. Or his illusion of a choice. One way or another, Sephiroth would have him. In the end, didn’t really matter what he chose.

Days like these where particularly the worst. When Sephiroth indulged in his own twisted desires without much regard to how rough he was. This effected Cloud deeply as the fierce emotions pulsing through the bond they now shared created a false sense of want within himself. Ever since he became like him, a monster, or a vampire to be accurate, he’d felt the fierce bond between his maker and himself. The bond and instincts would at times drive him mad as they wormed themselves inside his mind to make him feel and want against his will. Trying desperately to distract himself sadly only worked to a certain degree though. That is until Sephiroth noticed and made him regret trying to ignore him.

“Do not look away Cloud, focus on me and only me. Feel me inside you, the pleasure of our union making you reach the peak.”

There it was again. The power of the bond coercing and making him do exactly as instructed. Cloud’s body moved to closer his mate as he put his arms around Sephiroth’s back. Then with flaring green eyes Cloud looked up at him and smiled warmly, speaking words that where not his own.

“Of course my love. Please give me more. I want you so much it hurts. Please!”

Cloud feels Sephiroth satisfaction vibrate across the bond from his words. He feels so happy to be one with his mate. He’s happy right…?

“Do not worry, I will give you everything I have my sweet mate.”

Sephiroth thrusts slowed to a more shallow pace. Making sure every movement would make Cloud see stars. His hands caressed his chest, paying special attention to his nipples as Sephiroth now and again licked and teased them. Leaving no part of him untouched, unloved. His warm skin enveloping Cloud, leaving him wanting more.

Feeling that familiar pressure building up inside him, he reached out to pull his mate into a heated kiss. The heat increased as Sephiroth’s trusts quickened and made it clear that he would soon come undone. The voice inside Cloud’s head rejoiced as he soon would once again receive his lovers seed. Once again, he would feel happiness and love as they become one.

Before long Sephiroth tightened his hold around Cloud as he came inside him, making sure to hit the deepest parts of his lover’s warm insides. The sharpness of his teeth finding Cloud’s supple neck to sink in, drawing the sweet fluid from his mate.

Feeling his older mate come inside him, combined with the fangs suddenly submerging in his skin. Cloud found himself reaching his own high as his senses where overpowered by the stimulus overload.

They laid on the bed unmoving as Sephiroth greedily partook of his mate. Cloud encouraged him by softly stroking his lovers back with smooth motions, relishing the warmth of Sephiroth’s cock still inside him.

When Sephiroth finally released his fangs, he then kissed Cloud letting him taste himself as their tongues intertwined. With one swift motion, Sephiroth rolled them around so Cloud was now resting on his broad chest.

“Drink” A curt command, but a command nonetheless, telling him it was time to feed.

Ever since the first time Cloud had been forced to drink from Sephiroth he’d been in turmoil. Deep inside he was disgusted by the act and prayed every time that it would be the last. Of course, it never was. Oh no, Sephiroth had made sure of that.

After Cloud’s change, he was regularly fed, and only from one source. No exceptions. If he didn’t do it willingly, Sephiroth would force him to. Not that it took a lot in the beginning. After the change there was a period of time where he felt constantly hungry. Attacking everything in sight, destroying it in the process. At one-point Sephiroth had to literally chain him to the wall to make him calm down. Feeding him and simultaneously making love to him as he was lost in his frenzy. Needless to say, by the end of it the wall was very ruined. But now there was only disgust, disgust and contempt for what he was forced to do every day. 

Stilling on top of his mate, his eye’s blank as the inter battle began. Cloud pushed back the other voice fiercely as he fought for control. After years of this he’d wondered how he wasn’t broken yet. Having had this battle a thousand times before never made it easier. He was truly in hell.

He started to breath heavily as he could feel himself slipping.

_“Ghaaa, getout of my head!!!”_

Using all of his will to push back the intrusive voice, he managed to get it to retreat a bit. Taking this chance, he didn’t ease up. He kept pushing, asserting his own will over the oppressing voice.

“No… Damn… you… let.. go…” Just speaking was a challenge, as keeping the voice at bay took all he had.

Sephiroth made a small amused smile and tenderly cupped Clouds face and put his forehead up against his own.

“Would you believe me if I said that I don’t particularly enjoy doing this to you?”

Cloud continued staring blankly ahead but raged on the inside. _“Are fucking kidding me?! I bet you get off on this shit don’t you?!”_

Seemingly feeling Cloud’s rage flare, Sephiroth lightly chuckles.

“I guess you wouldn’t. But know this my sweet, I do not desire for you to be like this for the rest of our lives. Just as I asked you to willingly come with me before. I want you to willingly come to me now. I long for the day when your love is truly mine. One day…”

Sephiroth leans in silently to whisper in his ear.

“You will realize your love for me. But for now, this will suffice.”

As the words leave Sephiroth mouth, his senses are overwhelmed as the voice he’s been fighting effortlessly brush his resistance aside. Filling him with nothing but adoration and pride for his mate.

Cloud is smiling again, a smile that is meant for the one who means the world to him.

He throws himself into Sephiroth’s embrace, snuggling into the warm and strong chest.

“Now Cloud, it’s time to feed” He lifts Clouds chin up with his slender fingers. Giving him a light kiss and then guiding him towards his own neck for his shorter mate to partake.

All apprehensions gone, Cloud leans in. He tastes the skin a few times with is tongue, mapping out where he should bite. His own fangs are now aching to plunge into the waiting flesh. Not being able to take it anymore, Cloud let’s his sharp teeth sink into the pulsating blood.

Feeling the older man stroke his head encouragingly, Cloud lets out a delighted sigh as he greedily drinks his fill.

* * *

The days when Sephiroth goes out were the best. That meant no pestering until a servant came in with Sephiroth’s preserved blood for his feeding. Honestly he’d refused that to at first. That is until the servant who brought him the blood was brutally killed in front of him as punishment. Since then, he’d find it harder to refuse knowing that the one bringing it to him could end up dead.

Things like this would happen all the time. Using his compassion against him to make him comply. It was despicable. Sephiroth could have just used his mind tricks and it be done with. At least then he would have no choice in the matter. But on the contrary, Sephiroth always wanted it to be his choice. 

The exceptions being the commands he put in him keeping him from escaping the room and hurting himself. But worst of all was when Sephiroth became staved for his affection. Affection Cloud simply refused to give, always keeping a disdainful demeanor towards the other. This making all of Cloud’s anger and hatred flow through their newly created bond. Unfortunately this would double back around to bite him in the ass. Some days Sephiroth just couldn’t take the rejection from him anymore and used his sway over him to create the illusion of them being in love. It was hell on him. So days like these when Sephiroth had other business to attend to. It was the best.

The days away from Sephiroth would never be that many, but it was for enough for him to find a bit of serenity to gather himself and his mind from the constant meddling. It would have been great if he could have longer to himself, but the other vampire seemed to never be to far away, no matter where in the world he currently was.

How the hell do you manage an entire race anyway when you’re constantly spending time bothering me. Sitting curled up by the fireplace, Cloud let’s out a deep sigh. When he’d first found out about Sephiroth social standing in the world, he’d thought that he must have the worst of luck. He hadn’t met just any vampire, No… It just had to be the fucking king of them all.

Another sigh leaves his lips. The gods must really hate him. Five years had come and gone, and in all that time he hadn’t changed. Not since that day, when he lost everything. His family, his home, the few friends he had. His humanity…

Looking at himself time and time again had driven home the fact that in five years he still looked 16. It would be a slow process he had been told, but he was technically still ageing, only really slowly. It could be hundreds of years until any noticeable changes in his physique. Everything about him now, was just so wrong.

He let out a third and final sigh as he laid down to his side looking into the fire flickering brightly in front of him. This wasn’t over… Sephiroth would pay one day. That was the only thing he lived for now. One day he would have his revenge. Until then…

_“Endure, bide your time, don’t lose yourself. After it’s all over, I will finally be free again.”_

_“Right… Zack?”_


	10. The foolish truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New discoveries and realities come to light

Seven years after the annihilation of Nibelheim

It was just another Sunday evening. An evening just like any other damn day really. Time wasn’t the most relevant factor for him anymore, but it made him feel like he was still somehow grounded if he kept track of it to at least a small degree. Cloud had just woken up from a nap he’d taken after his midday feeding. Basically, he’d found that sleeping was an excellent time killer for when boredom came lurking. Seeing the clock on wall show a little after six he gathered his next feeding would be soon. He started pondering on what he could do slake his boredom until then.

“Well… I could reread some of the books I got… again.” He walked over to the piles of books present on the coffee table, picking up the first one that caught his eye.

This one was interesting “Handbook for beginners: Raising and handling your Chocobo.”

It had been a good read, he’d only read it like 62 times, one more time couldn’t hurt right?

“…”

“Sigh… ok, so what else is there to do…?” Putting down the book he looked around.

“Oh, sitting on the window still and staring out at the city was always a good choice. He’d watch as the many lights brightened up the night as the people down below went along their business. Sometimes they’d even get in to fights in the lower back streets or start arguments leading to even more fights. It’s was interesting at least to observe from afar.

Although he was too far away to make out clearly what they were saying, he’d make an educated guess by just looking at them. Usually the cause would be lovers’ spats, break up fights and other nonsensical relationship quarrels. Honestly it was like watching a play from a far distance where he got to fill in the scrips for himself.

Some days this wasn’t always fun, but Cloud would take any entertainment he was given to save him from his boredom. Taking a look outside, he could see a couple going at it already. They were being louder than most too, he could hear their muffled voices pretty clearly even when being this far above them.

The man looked scrawny and had short black hair fixed with a red bandana and a purple shirt, nothing else really noteworthy though. The woman however seemed to be way out of his league. She had long brown hair and was sporting shorts and a short tank top, revealing her stomach. She looked fairly muscular and wore combat boots and gloves. He guessed she could probably pack a mean punch. Not even a second after thinking that thought, the women’s right hook flew out at socked the man hard making him fly a good meter away.

“Holly shit! That was awesome!” Cloud pressed his face against the reinforced glass trying to get a better look. The man obviously being an idiot stood up again, blood running from his nose and yelled something loudly at her, then charged at her fists in the air. What followed was the greatest five minutes Cloud had had in seven years. The woman gave him hell, with kicks and punches flying as she moved swiftly, flipping around with ease as she dodged the sloppy attacks from her opponent, repaying every attempt with a hard blow back.

This girl was human right? He was pretty sure. Now that he was a vampire himself, he could tell the difference pretty well by sensing it, kind of like animals recognizing your own kind. Even this far up, he was fairly certain she was human. This made the one-sided beatdown even better in his book though, she was definitely his type of person. If he could, he’s sure they would have been great friends. Sadly though that prospect seemed really far of. Far enough that she would probably be dead long before he was out of this gods damned room. The woman was with no surprise victorious at the end of it all and turned to leave, the man beat to hell in the gutter.

“Aw, it’s over already huh… Damn, that was amazing, best fight yet.”

Feeling immensely satisfied and convinced nothing would top it tonight, he made to get of his seat on the window still just as the sound of knocking on the large door could be heard.

_“Well… here we go…”_

“Yeah come in. Not like I have much of a say though anyway.”

Mumbling that last part, he walked over to the couch and sat down, waiting for the impending unpleasantness that was feeding time.

“Excuse me” came a light voice through the door before it opened. Appearing was a person Cloud had come to know fairly well during his time here in the capital of Midgar. Her petit figure reminded him of his mother in some ways but other than that, they looked nothing alike. Her hair had a light azure color and was tied into a long braid hanging of her shoulder. She was wearing the typical servant’s outfit, long dark dress with an apron on top along with gloves covering her small hands.

Seeing Cloud in his spot on the sofa, she gave a smile towards him and started approach tray in hand.

“How are you feeling today master?

_“Gods… he would never get used to being called that…”_

“Sigh… Well to be completely frickin honest, I’m bored out of my mind. If am lucky I might just go mad from it all and go on a rampage to get out of here. You think that would make him mad? Hey! That could be fun!”

“Master, please don’t say such scary things, you know our lord would not be happy about that. And I fear for you the repercussions you may face.” Looking worried she put the tray down on the table in front of him.

“Heh, Calm down Lia. I’m only kidding… half kidding anyway. Whatever let’s just get this over with.” On the tray stood presented a clear crystal glass filled with a dark red liquid along with a plate of varying cut up fruits. If you didn’t know better the liquid could easily be mistaken for wine or some or some other red drink, unfortunately he did know better.

Taking the glass in his hand, he could feel the weight of the fluid as it slowly swirled around. After taking a deep forlorn breath he put his lips to the glass and drank. It was cold, making it do nothing to help the unpleasantness of the act. Tasting it was always so confusing for him. On one hand it was revolting knowing what it was, particularly that it was his blood he was drinking, making him feel like he was dying a little inside every time. On the other hand though, was the “Other” as he dubbed it. The side of himself that rejoiced at the taste of its mate. The “him” that was so happy to do whatever Sephiroth wanted him to, whether it was to love him unconditionally or suck him of. Needless to say, he hated this “Other” side of himself that had been created the day he’d been changed.

The glass now empty, he could feel his eyes flaring with the fresh blood now in his system, making his senses sharpen as his body felt renewed.

“So when’s he coming back?” Cloud asks as he sets the glass back down on the tray. A dreaded question, but useful in knowing how much alone time he had left.

“The lord is estimated to be back at tomorrow evening, if you want I can send a message for you requesting he come home earlier if you so plea…”

“No! That won’t be necessary! At all!

At his sudden outburst Lia let’s a sympathetic smile grace her lips as she knowingly nods. Out of all servants here she probably understood him the most. After all, what did Sephiroth do, but take from others what they cherished most. The very first time he’d turned down blood from the servant carrying it, he’d seen Sephiroth’s boundless cruelty. That day Lia lost her younger brother. And even though Cloud indirectly caused the tragedy to happen, Lia never blamed him. Rather, Cloud could feel a kindred spirit in her for her closely hidden hate harbored deep down for her lord. After all the years since his own tragedy, she was likely one of the reasons he hadn’t really gone mad yet.

“I thought so, no need to worry master, I will refrain then. The new books that where ordered for you should be arriving soon, so hopefully master’s boredom will be vanquished for a while.”

_“You and me both Lia, you and me both…”_

Picking aimlessly at the fruits before him, a question came to mind.

“Anyhow, I heard that Shinra is heading out west, what’s going on?”

“Ah, yes they are marching to the west continent to root out some rebels that have been appearing near the Cosmo Canyon, from what I’ve heard they seem really skilled, So Shinra soldiers has been deployed to handle it. I heard the rebels were able to infiltrate Junon, causing massive damage to it. the rumors say they then retreated to the west continent somewhere. I suspect this is one of the reason our lord has gone out this time. And I wager the soldiers of Shinra where deployed to assist him.”

“The Shinra soldiers, huh…”

At that thought, he started looking through the books piled around the table. He knew it was here somewhere…

“Got it, this is it. The Folly of man: The subjugation of Shinra

Shinra, the provincial army serving directly under the supreme King himself. Shinra was originally a company in the business of building and constructing like any other. That is until the president of the company suddenly died and was swiftly replaced by his son Rufus Shinra. The company expanded and started manufacturing weapons and the like to quickly build up the company’s military might. From what he gathered, the book spoke about how they’d had been an independent powerhouse ready to overthrow Sephiroth and his rule. But Rufus seemed to have another agenda for his plans, plans that ultimately backfired on him, condemning him in the end to a life of eternal servitude. As the new president was confident, he was also arrogant in his power.

His plan was simple, to strike a deal with the king. The agreement being that he would never rise up in rebellion against him if Sephiroth gifted him with eternal life he possessed. Once the deed was done Rufus would discard the deal and have the power to dethrone the king and swiftly take his place, just as he’d once done with his father. In his head it was brilliant, he counted on that though vampires are strong, they would still be no match for his colossal infantry armed and equipped to kill the monsters if needed. So when Sephiroth agreed to the deal he was sure he had the upper hand. Not realizing he was falling into a trap he himself inadvertently set up. Not realizing that once complete, his change would chain him to Sephiroth forever.

The book describes how these events happened several hundred years ago and that since then Rufus along with Shinra had always been loyal to their supreme ruler. They were a prime example of human greed and foolishness that will forever march through time as a symbol of the king’s great power. The book goes on an on about this subject and obviously wants to spread the knowledge that whoever crosses the King will pay dearly.

Jeez and the last pages are just utter nonsense singing praises of the great king as well as the foolishness of those whom oppose him. Pure propaganda essentially. Whoever wrote this must either be a fierce loyalist or just a nutcase fan of Sephiroth’s. Looking over the book he didn’t find any name on the cover. Curiously he opened it to its first page again, and there he found it. Written finely beneath the much larger title on the first page. The author of the humanly patronizing book was none other than the estranged Rufus Shinra himself.

* * *

Another day another sunset. The evening had gone by quickly due to Cloud’s newfound interest in the apparent biography of the former Shinra president. So much so that until the sun was shining him literally in the face did he notice it going down. Putting the book aside, he lightly shook his head trying to make the effects of the sun less dizzying. Normally the sun wasn’t an issue for older Vampires really, just a minor inconvenience. To a newly changed one like Cloud however it could be hell. Most times it just made him feel dizzy of lethargic, maybe longer times exposed to it would be worse for him. Not that he really could find out being confined to the same stupid room for seven years.

Shaking the dizzy spell from his head, he got up from his comfy seat on the sofa and closed the dark curtains, regrettably blocking out the remaining evening sun. Now that he thought about it, soon “He” would be back too. Seems his peaceful days where over for this time around. Just great.

As the thought of his captor crossed his mind he suddenly felt odd. The room lost it’s focus. He could smell the scents wafting around the rooms much clearer. So much so that it became overwhelming. The scent of the dust gathering in the curtains, the light lingering scent of Lia having been there earlier. And then there was “His” scent. A smell closely resembling burned wood or ash permanently clinging to “Him”. The smell filled the room, mingling together with his own.

_“More…”_

_“I want more”_

_“Why…? I’m feeling strange”_

Stumbling over to the bed he crawls under the sheets, curling himself into a cocoon of blankets.

_“It smells like him here, it’s… pleasant? What’s happening to me?!”_

As he lies motionless between the covers of the bed, he can feel his body getting colder. The room that was perfectly warm a moment ago is now freezing, making him draw the blankets tighter around him in an attempt to get warmer. His breath becomes heavy as his body feels like ice, slowly numbing his limbs.

_“Help… me… Mom… Zack… Anyone…” _

Then as if being placed inside warm water after being in extreme cold, the warmth starts stinging his skin as it envelops him completely. Radiating from around him, his now sensitive nose picks up the scent of freshly burned ash.

“Y-Your… back…”

“I am my love. Here, come closer to me”

Sephiroth cradled Cloud close to his chest, replacing the coldness that had been griping him with calming warmth. Leaving him no choice but to snuggle closer to his mate. Everything was dimming. Nothing else mattered other than keeping the cold away.

What was going on with him?

“Calm down Cloud. This is perfectly natural. You have finally adjusted to your new being.

Your body is just telling you that it’s ready…

Yours and my blood have finally become one within you.”

“W-What…?” Eyes heavy, he could feel sleep overcoming him as Sephiroth spoke soothingly.

“Cloud, I once took your family from you. Now…”

Sephiroth let his hand trace his cheek. Then let’s it continue its journey down, caressing his chest to finally land on his stomach.

“I can give you a new one”


	11. Simple hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are simply the best, some are not.

Seven years after the annihilation of Nibelheim

“Wait… What?”

The disbelief and confusion was very clear on his face.

“The… hell..?”

Looking at Sephiroth like the mad man he was, Cloud scrambled to get a little distance now that he could feel his hands again.

“Your joking? Or are you more delusional than I thought.”

Carrying an amused smile, Sephiroth reached to caress Cloud’s face. Reacting instantly, he avoided the hand, making no effort to hide the disdainful glare he was shooting back.

Seeming to let it go this time, Sephiroth retracted his hand and then spoke in a less amused tone.

“After all the years we spent together thus far, do you really take me for one to make jokes Cloud.”

_“No, that would be as likely as a snowman in hell” _

“Then your more insane than you let on, because if you didn’t know I’m a man! And even if I was a woman, like hell I would take that!”

A moment of silence lingered after his outburst. Making him instinctively zero in on the most prominent sound in the room, two hearts steadily beating at a frighteningly slow pace. Pumping their blood slowly around inside their bodies until it eventually would be consumed by the other.

The quiet remained.

Then softly, a low chuckle vibrates through air. Sephiroth takes a hand to his face as if trying to contain his growing laughter. Cloud only looks on, shocked at the scene of the older vampire’s laugh permeating the room.

“What the fuck is so funny huh?!” Cloud screams not liking this one bit. Something really bad was going to happen here, he could feel it. Cloud slowly tried to inch away from the other again, hearing his once human instincts scream at him to get away.

Cloud turned around to quickly get off the bed. He probably knew already deep down it was useless, but in the end, it was more than likely the struggle itself that had kept him together so far. Seeing his fear confirmed with the feeling of a hand griping his ankle, to then strongly drag him back to the now terrifyingly jovial vampire.

“Ha ha, Cloud my dear boy, your ignorance is not your fault I know, but it greatly amuses me non the less. Your much more than just male and female know my love. Your mine, meaning your body will grant what I want. The years gone by since your change have been preparing you for this day.”

_“He’s not saying… what I think he’s saying is he…?”_

“You are fully capable of carrying our young Cloud.”

_“This.. No! This is crazy”_

“You and I will make a new family, once you have some young ones running around you, I’m sure you will come to truly forget the past.”

“Your insane if you think that will change anything!! And if you think I’ll go along with this your even more wrong in the head.”

“Come now love, you will see in time the blessing we will create. For now, relax and feed. You will need your strength”

That familiar feeling of numbness seeping in to his mind, and that familiar dizziness washes over him, ceasing his futile struggle to get off the bed. Landing him in the all to familiar spot underneath Sephiroth’s towering form.

Letting out a longing sigh, Sephiroth looks on as his lovers eyes cloud and show nothing but love and adoration. After a moment of taking in the sight he leans down, placing their foreheads together. Only uttering three words before joining them together in a heated kiss.

“I missed you”

* * *

The following days are hazy at best. The few moments of clarity he gets only serves to deepen his despair. The heat of their bodies joining, as well as blood, tears and other unmentionable fluids consists as the days blur together.

As Clouds fangs detach from Sephiroth shoulder the building heat penetrating him boils over. Releasing his own pleasure on to his lover’s chest. The heat never gets a chance to subside however as the older vampire continues his relentless thrust inside him. Leaning down, Sephiroth captures his panting mate in a kiss deep enough to choke.

“Cloud… Say it, Ah, As we become one once again. Scream it as you come, and I shall reward you my love.”

The vampires pace steadily becomes faster as the friction between them grows ever more intense. Having experienced release not to long ago Cloud can feel his sensitive body getting pushed to the limit. Just as he’s about to approach the breaking point he ones again feels the sharp presence of fangs digging in to his throat. The sensation driving him over the edge once again, tightening himself around Sephiroth vicious movements. As the pleasure takes over, so does the dizziness, nails digging in to his love’s back as he screams.

“Ahhh, ah ah I love you… ah I love… ah you.. haah so much…”

Being at his peak, Sephiroth grunts as he feels Cloud’s tightness around him, leaving all control behind him as his lover screams in pleasure.

“Cloud… My lovely bride. Let us bring our love to life.” At his last word, the vampire royal’s pleasure arrives at it’s peak as he buries himself inside his waiting mate, spilling his seed that can now take hold. Embracing the smaller vampire in his unrelenting arms.

The pleasure subsides slowly just as the intense heat simmers down to a pleasant warmth, cradling Clouds consciousness into a blissful calmness. As Sephiroth rolls them over Cloud finds his head comfortably resting on his chest letting the soft and calm heartbeats lull him to sleep as a loving hand strokes his hair.

Observing the now sleeping younger vampire. Sephiroth takes the relaxed hand of his lover and brings it to his lips, wishing that soon his seed would take root and blossom into a new life that will unite them truly in heart and mind.

* * *

Sitting in his spot on the window sill, Cloud tries to focus on a fist fight ongoing below between two drunkards. Seeing as the they both are to drunk to even stand straight though he doesn’t find it to incredibly interesting. But what else can you do when everything in the room haunts you with memories of the last ten days of horror. That’s right, ten days of unending sex, taken place in every conceivable place around the room. The bed, the sofa, even up against the walls. Taking in to account that their stamina was almost infinite, he’s surprised Sephiroth let him go after “only” ten days. No doubt he could have probably kept going for a month. Feeling himself get a chill from the thought he tried to shake it from his mind.

Following the day after the intense union came to an end, Sephiroth was off again to assess something about the damage of the mysterious rebel’s last attack on fort condor. Luckily this meant that that Cloud would once again have some time to himself. And boy did he need it. Especially so to process the information that Sephiroth had so simply sprung on him.

“A kid…? Me? That’s bullshit. He’s just trying to get to me, I know it. It’s just impossible. To hell with him and his mind games.”

A moment of silence penetrates the room, as he then sighs heavily letting his head rest on his curled-up knees.

“Impossible… Is anything really impossible anymore.”

Broken out of his train of thought by the sound of a soft thunk from below, he turns his attention back to the window. The two drunks, decided to apparently make up and where now joining together to bother people passing them by, stumbling all over the place. A sad sight really. As the stream of people adjusted their path to avoid the rowdy drunks, one individual refused to do so.

“Wait...? Hey! It’s her again! “

Walking by, the tall woman with brown hair got stopped by the wobbling two men. Preparing himself for another show Cloud moved to put his face close to the glass. Seeing the two each take a side of where she had stopped the guy in from reached out for her. Before even a moment had gone by, the men found them self’s on the pavement, having both been flipped by the young woman effortlessly. Cloud, for the first time in ten days, or even longer let a small genuine smile grace his lips, giving the unknowing woman a light applaud.

“Nice…”

Looking at her, he felt jealous of her freedom. But at the same time, he also admired her. She was strong enough to fight back her foe and take absolutely no one’s shit. Again, Cloud’s type of person. He wondered if she lived nearby, maybe not… Seeing as she didn’t pass by very often. The woman started to walk away once again when she was suddenly halted by something. By the look on her face and quick turnaround, someone had called out to her and caught her attention. Out from under the cover of a bridge built to support some railway roads, a small distance from the brawl, a figure came trotting out of the shadows. At first Cloud assumed a new challenger arrived and the show wasn’t over. But instantly thought otherwise as the figure, who turned out to be another woman or maybe girl was more accurate strolled up to the fighter woman and gave her a hug. No fighting then he gathered, bummer.

Besides, Cloud tried to not judge on appearances or first glances but… He was pretty sure this one was not especially physically adept. For one, the girl seemed pretty petit in stature and was overall quite thin. Second she was carrying a basket with what seemed like white flowers. So if she wasn’t planning on clobbering someone with the basket or mauling another with the flowers, she was probably harmless. Along with wearing a faded pink dress and a short red jacket, her hair was light brown and tied into a swirly braid. This making her pretty distinct from the rest of the dull area of gray rusty pipes, concrete and black smoke rising from the city.

Their conversation seemed comfortable and showed they were something attuned to close friends. Sadly, he could barely hear when the people below where screaming and the reinforced glass didn’t help, so their conversation was lost on him. The two began to walk away leisurely while talking and occasionally laughing at something said.

Letting his longing eyes follow the receding pair, he slumped down and leaned his head on the window glass and felt the darker feelings of sadness drift in, letting whatever positive feelings he’d conjured walk away together with the girls.

A sudden stop halted his misery however as the girl in red stopped in her tracks.

_“What know?”_

The other woman by her side seemed to have the same query. After a moment of just standing there, the girl turned around. She then looked up with a sad expression dawning her face. Cloud felt the genuine emotion of her face as it mirrored his own.

Her eyes captured his own and held them steadily. If looks could speak he imagined, she’d be telling him that she could see him and was worried for him.

Was she actually… looking at him?

Getting the feeling she could actually see him made him jump, inching in close, hand on the glass he looked back and for once in seven years he could feel it. Hope.

Hope that someone knew he was there. Waiting. Or had he finally gone insane and just imagined what he wanted to be true. So very badly to be true.

After a drawn-out moment of seemingly endless staring at each other, the woman by her side shook her out of her trance and then started to drag her away by her hand until they were both out of sight.

Retreating a bit from the window, Cloud was left with a feeling bordering on optimistic, as the small grain of hope in him was tucked away in his heart for now.

* * *

Sunrises and sunsets came and went. Counting them seemed useless as they had a tendency to blend together by now. Lounging on the couch, Cloud was currently curing his boredom with the new books Lia had ordered and brought with her for him. In the end, reading was ultimately the best way to kill time. As long as the books where interesting and switched out from time to time, it wasn’t the worst pass time. Even though he’d never been that much of an avid reader to begin with.

Flipping another page, he could see Lia in the corner of his eye setting up tea and some snacks for him. _“Gods, she was the best”_ Opting to sit up, he closed the book, not forgetting to place the string attached to it between the pages to easily start up where he left of later.

“Master, you seem tired lately, is something on your mind?” Lia’s delicate voice piped up along with her concerned face.

“Nah, I’m fine. Just the usual I guess. That bastard didn’t really give me an easy time yesterday. Just kinda picking up the pieces of myself… as always…”

“_Was it really getting to be a routine now? ”_

“Anyway, did you find anything about them?”

“Hmm, I’m afraid not Master. By your description they seem to just be dwellers of the plate’s below and considering that the area is largely regarded as the slums. I believe it difficult to locate two specific individuals in the mass of many unregistered.”

“Sigh… I guess your right…” Ever since the strange staring contest event with the girl, Cloud had made an effort to at least get some information about her. But as Lia said, the likelihood of finding her and the other woman was not an easy prospect. Especially so if they lived below the plates. Any citizen living above the plates were registered to the city and ultimately were pretty well of thanks to it. If he’d learned anything here in the capital, it was that life was a lottery, and society a game where if your luck ran out, you were simply pushed out. A cruel reality really.

In any event, he decided to leave it at that. Lia was already taking a risk looking in to it in secret without Sephiroth knowing. He didn’t want to place her in any more danger then he already had. He was in any case still grateful to her for going along with his selfishness. Again, Lia was simply the best.

“Thanks Lia. That’s enough then, you tried despite the danger. I can’t thank you enough.”

Reaching for the tea prepared for him and a few grapes from the plater he looked at her with a meaningful smile.

“Nonsense master! If it would help your peace of mind, I would search all of Midgar to the best of my abilities, really!”

“Heh, you don’t have to go that far but, thanks I mean it” he gave her a nod and popped the small fruits in to his mouth. They were nice and sweet.

Lia gave him one of her trademark smiles and silently accepted the thanks.

“Anyhow, this book you got me is pretty good. It talks about these weird archaeological finds in this village and… and..”

Trailing of midsentence, Lia could see her Master turn white as a sheet. Dropping the teacup, the delicate porcelain shattered, and the content splayed out with the shards on the carpet.

As the startled maid processed what was happening. Cloud covered his mouth and then proceeded to vomit violently on to the broken mess below.

And suddenly just like that, the hope was gone.


	12. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times call for desperate measures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dark Themes

Seven years after the annihilation of Nibelheim

He could feel the stinging burn in his throat uncomfortably linger like he’d just drunk acid. He could barely make out the sound of Lia’s panicked voice franticly calling out beside him. The room was spinning so much he had to lean forward to steady himself with a hand on the table, leaving him to stare down at the disgusting blend of vomit and tea on the carpet.

_“Don’t look, You’ll just feel sicker”_

“…er!”

“Mas…”

_“What… who is…”_

“Master!”

The spinning steadily slowed to a stop. Reveling the worried servant kneeling by his side.

“L-Lia… I don... …don’t feel to good.”

His voice is hoarse, and he has to force himself to swallow the saliva and bile left in his mouth to get his words to sound out. Lia slowly lifts her hands towards him in an asking gesture.

“Master… I apologize, but may I…?

Her words trail of, but her intent is understood as he nods with an appreciative look in his watery eyes.

Lia puts her hands on his face, feeling around his forehead and cheeks. Her soft hands feel cool on his heated skin, soothing his erratic breathing.

“Hm… you do feel a bit feverish” mumbling quietly she continues her examination.

As her hands examine him, her frown deepens the further down his body she goes. Until she finally places her hand softly on his stomach.

That’s when it hits him. Realization washing over him as his worst fear had come to pass.

“What are you doing Lia…? I just have a stomach bug or something right. You don’t need to go overboard ha ha….”

He laughs, but even an idiot can tell it’s empty. His mind is reeling, the panic is sipping in as he just stares at the hand currently feeling around his abdomen.

“It’s not… “that” is it. Please Lia… tell me it’s not…”

He receives only silence.

“Lia‼”

Lia, who had been calmly and quietly examining her worried master, moved her hand with small feeling movements around the finely tuned muscles of his stomach. She closes her eyes and focuses. The room is now quiet, as she only hears her masters labored breath, his blood flowing through his noticeable shaking body.

_“Badum”_

_“This sound…”_

_“Badum”_

_“So it’s true…”_

_“Badum”_

_“Oh my poor Master…”_

_“Badum”_

_“This without a doubt is…”_

_“Badum”_

Opening her eyes, she looks up to meet her master’s eyes with sorrow evident within them.

“A heartbeat”

* * *

“Don’t tell him!”

After a brief breakdown from the revelation, Cloud had grabbed Lia like a mad man clinging to his last strands of sanity. Holding her shoulders in a death grip, he pleaded to her. Letting the desperation and panic take hold of him, as his words left his mouth, he didn’t notice he was screaming them.

“Swear to me you won’t tell him! He can’t know about this… this thing‼”

“Master! Please calm yourself!”

The servant’s outburst snapped him out of his growing panic, only to leave him with the familiar feelings of hopelessness and fear. Curling up into to a ball, he felt he wanted to disappear, to just vanish along with this thing that had invaded his body.

His thoughts started to sink towards a dangerously low place, when he started feeling it. It wasn’t the usual mind numbing power Sephiroth had over him. Every time his thoughts would drift or contemplate breaking a window to escape or throwing himself against the door to knock it down, it would come. The other voice in his mind. Halting his train of thought and taking control of his movements like he was a puppet on a string. Whether Sephiroth was present or not was irrelevant, his power seemed boundless in the face of adversity. It really was hell.

But this was different. The moment his thought took a darker turn, he could feel it. It wasn’t outright controlling him, it was more of a soothing feeling. That was it. A feeling. A feeling making its way through him. Washing over him. What the hell was happening to him?!

Leaning back against the couch, he recognized the source of the lulling feeling as his instincts. The instincts that belonged to him now as a completely new being. A vampire’s instincts. His body was telling him to relax and not even think about causing the new life harm.

This was even worse than the intrusive control of his mind. Now he was losing his right to his own feelings as well. When would the gods decide he’d suffered enough?

“Master… I’m afraid this will be impossible to hide from my lord. Even if I stay silent, he will know the moment he comes near you.”

Seeing the solemn look in her masters eye’s she can’t help but seek to comfort him.

“Oh Master…”

As she embraces him in a hug, Cloud can’t hold back as he clings desperately to the female vampire. And then, he weeps…

* * *

A week later Lia had kept her word on not revealing his current state to Sephiroth. This was greatly appreciated by Cloud, as this gave him the time to in some form or manner adjust and most of all process his situation. Sephiroth would’ve no doubt raced back to him had he been informed. So just having this time to truly think without the bastard vampire interfering was worth more than all the Gil in the world.

So how was he fairing? Terribly. Was he still scared? Downright terrified. Was he tempted to do something drastic? Definitely. And there it was again…

The continued encroaching sway on his feelings. Fuck, he hated it. His own body forcing him to feel… something towards the thing inside him made him want to throw up again. And he’d started to have enough of that as well.

But really, that was mostly due to his own damn stubbornness rearing its ugly head. His body was now rejecting everything but blood, so everything else he consumed would appear again shortly after. He wasn’t fooling anyone though. Cloud wasn’t nearly deluded enough to not admit to himself that what he was doing was only out of spite. Spite towards Sephiroth, spite towards this thing inside him and also towards his body for constantly filling him with these fake emotions.

Lia was by his side constantly from then on as well. Always attending to him. Even when he forced himself to eat regular food only to throw it up again, she quietly stayed by him, offering nothing but gentleness and care. But even she new that there would be a limit.

And it came when he started refusing to eat entirely, whether it be blood or otherwise. This being his last resort to rebel, knowing everything else would be useless. With this, while Sephiroth was still gone, he could maybe get rid of it. If he was lucky maybe he could escape this hell as well along with it. Damn, he knew his thoughts where taking a darker turn lately, and that would in the end accomplish nothing. Time to focus and reel it back a bit. He had only one chance to get rid of this thing inside him and survive and that was now, before the bastard came back to ruin his plan. Not being able to physically do anything harmful to his body made everything depend basically on luck. If Sephiroth came back before this thing was gone he’d be done for. His stress levels just seem to skyrocket with the notion of being caught by the silver haired vampire. He was stating to feel sick again.

“Master… how are you feeling?”

“Not to great I gotta say… But at least I don’t feel nauseous now, hehe...”

Lying down dead tired on the bed, he let out an ironic but exhausted laugh, Lia had at first begged him to reconsider his choice, but didn’t bring it up again after he reassured her that this was what he wanted. Still, he understood that this was risky for her too. Seems all he did was trouble her lately.

“Hey Lia… I think you should leave this place.”

“Master…?”

“Once Sephiroth gets back, I know he’s not going to be happy. And as the one in charge of taking care of me you won’t be safe from his impending anger. So I want you to go. Leave while you can and go as far away as possible before he comes back. Just the fact that we hid this from him will make him mad. You know better than anyone that for him killing a servant is easily done without remorse for him.”

“But Master… I can’t just leave you here alone…”

He could see tears well up in her bright eyes. This was for the best. If anything Lia had been more than a servant to him during all this time. More like a friend or an older sister. It would kill him to see her brutally murdered before his eyes just like her brother had been.

“Please Lia, go. I’m asking, but if it means saving your life I will order you.” Looking in to her eyes she knows that he’s serious. Letting her tears fall down her smooth cheeks she finally nods.

“If… If that is what… Master orders, then… this humble servant will obey…”

A sad smile graces his lips as Lia takes his hand in her own, to one last time feel each others warmth. Wishing that it would remain there forever.

* * *

How many days has it been now…? How many since this nightmare began? Was he nearing the finish line soon he wondered…?

Everything seemed so obscure, the room was dark and he was still lying unmoving on the bed. His throat was burning from lack of blood and he could feel that the rest of his body was protesting as well. The thing inside him must be on its last legs by now right? Why was it taking so long? Every minute going by could be drawing the older vampire closer to returning. So why was this going so slow?

The bewildering feelings that had been swirling his mind since the beginning of the new discovery had increased as the days had gone by. Sometimes he would catch himself thinking of the thing as a child, about what gender it was and what they would look like. Would it take after him? Or would they take after their father? What would be a good name? Not having the strength to resist the compelling and warm thoughts he would sometimes find himself stroking his belly where the new entity was growing with every fleeting moment.

As he realized his current train of thought, he harshly snapped himself out of it, forcing himself to visualize the loud screams of his mother and the villagers as fire surrounded them all. These where his real feelings. The one’s who where constantly being buried and suppressed under Sephiroth’s will. He needed to hold on to them or he feared that one day, they would be forgotten, and the only thing left of him would be a puppet to play any role Sephiroth desired.

When his wandering mind finally starts winding down and his exhaustion finds sleep creep all the more closer. A startling loud sound makes itself known as the doors to the room fly of their hinges and crack in all manner of places. Standing in the doorway’s center stand the very person he wished would never appear again.

“Cloud… My love… You have been very naughty haven’t you?”

The ice in his voice is cold as the mountain range in Nibelheim around winter. A biting freezing cold that makes you wish you never endeared to challenge it or you would sincerely regret it.

Cloud observed the older vampire as he approached, feeling the fear set in the more the other closed in.

_“What now…? Did I make it in time? Even if it’s still alive it has to be to late to save it.”_ He wasn’t sure but he was positive at least five days had come and gone since Lia left, at least that was when he’d lost count he thought.

“When the regular reports from the head servant stopped I thought something was amiss, but I had no idea you where so ruthless Cloud”

_“What?”_

“I thought I had left you in good care but… it appears I was mistaken. A mistake that will never come to pass again. So, tell me…”

Sitting by Cloud’s side on the bed, Sephiroth starts caressing his face softly as if it was the world’s most delicate glass.

“…What was your plan? What was your course of action after the death of the head servant?”

“…”

_“What?”_

Taking a moment to understand the words just said he stared with wide eyes at the vampire in front of him.

“Oh.. Your gaze seem to harbor the same query as I. I suspect then that this was not your doing after all. “

“Wha… What are you talking about?“

“Let me fill you in my dear. Around five days ago the reports about you from the head servant here in Midgar ceased. Finding this suspicious I returned promptly to assess the issue, only to find the head of the servant and staff dead. Peculiar is it not?

_“Wait…”_

“Since the time I left the capital, I have received numerous reports that there where no problems whatsoever regarding my sweet mate, only to then find you in such a deplorable state upon my arrival.”

_“Five days…”_

“Let’s just surmise to say that… **I’m less than amused.”**

_“Lia… did you..?”_

Having been trailing the outline of Cloud’s face, Sephiroth let his fingers run through his messy hair. As if emphasizing his last words he gripped Cloud’s spikey locks. Grimacing in pain Cloud weakly tried to pry away from other’s hand to no avail.

“But I digress, we should be rejoicing my love. A child has graced us. Happiness cannot begin to even describe this feeling. It will be our first of many I’m sure.”

Feeling the grip on his hair easing, Cloud attempts to muster the most spiteful smirk he can.

“Heh, Sucks to be you then… that thing is on death’s doorstep. I haven’t had blood in I don’t know how long, it’s way to late for it now. It’s done for.

A silence fills the room.

He’s ecstatic.

He finally did it.

He’d won.

For once he had…

He had…

_“Why is he laughing?‼”_

Just as eerie as before, the low chuckle of Sephiroth’s laugher echoed throughout the room.

“Ha Ha… So that was it was it! Ha ha, I see now. Your servant seems to have been helping you in hiding the revelation of our child. Then before she escaped she killed the head servant to give you more time to let out child perish. I see! Ha ha ha!.”

So it was like he thought then… Lia had been reporting lies to the head of staff, who then sent those lies to Sephiroth. And when he later made her leave, she knew that their secret would be discovered as someone else would be sent to take her place. So just before she left, she must have made sure no replacement would be sent. By killing the head servant she had given him a few more days to complete his endeavor.

“_Lia… I can’t thank you enough. I hope you’re far away from here right now”_

That explains why no one came with his daily blood, or came at all during these days alone. But why was this Asshole laughing then? Did the news make him insane with grief?

“Why the hell are you laughing?‼”

Leaving his seat on the side of the bed, Sephiroth climbed over the smaller figure occupying the bed.

“Hush my love, our baby is fine. Although, I’m still upset that you would harbor such thoughts of harming our unborn child. But I will punish you later. For now you need to drink”

Taking of his garments swiftly, Sephiroth then bears his neck towards his parched lover.

“No… Why? How is that possible?!”

Lifting Cloud’s small exhausted body, Sephiroth places him to his neck to give him better reach.

“Cloud, I doubt you failed to notice that your body has had a little life of its own, mentally speaking. Your motherly instincts would never let anything harm the child you bear inside you. Not even yourself. If the mother fails to secure nourishment for them both, the mother will become the nourishment.”

“It can’t be…”

“You probably feel beyond exhausted no? You can barely move. All this time, your body has been prioritizing the well being of our child. Leaving you with a sever loss of blood and thirst. Had this continued, you would have withered away, eventually only leaving behind you our healthy child.

“_All this… was then for nothing…? And Lia… Lia is now in danger all for…”_

“Nothing…” murmuring quietly he can feel the clouds start to gather.

“Now… Come here Cloud, our child has had nothing but their mother to feed on. It’s about time they have a taste of their father as well…”

Staring lost into the familiar ceiling, he willingly let’s himself get pulled beneath to the lulling mist.


	13. Goodbye and Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s always a goodbye and a welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dark themes

Seven years after the annihilation of Nibelheim

”How are you feeling my love?”

The constant caresses on his overgrown stomach move in a steady rhythm. They lay close together, with Cloud leaning his head on Sephiroth’s arm. The older vampire wrapping around him as his hand slowly moves over the rounded surface.

Ignoring the question, Cloud silently just turns his head away. Quietly he wished he could turn over completely, but due to his aching back he deemed it impossible for the moment.

About six months had gone by since his crushing defeat, sending him into a spiral of self-hatred and indifference. Submerging himself as much as possible in apathy to drown out the corrupted feelings forced upon him by his own body.

“Cloud, do not ignore me. You know I dislike being ignored don’t you.”

The hand stroking his belly leaves momentarily to grip his chin softly, slowly turning his head back to face his captor. Seems now days, even in small moments like this there was no escape from those ever watching eyes. Ever since the day the dreaded news had come to light, Sephiroth had not left his side for longer than a few hours. The long excursions he’d been taking around the world where either postponed or dealt with from a distance. Bottom line, nothing held more priority then Cloud and the child. That also meant a constant watchful eye beside him, leaving no chances for anymore “Reckless behavior” as Sephiroth had called it.

Besides the constant chaperone, little had changed. Same old suffocating room and same old bed carrying a mingling blend of their scents. Was there really nothing left to hold on to? Lia was gone, and all that remained of him now was a fragile heart waiting to shatter. It probably wouldn’t be to long ether, if the pregnancy was anything similar to a humans, it was only a question of time.

“Cloud… Where have your thoughts taken you this time, hm? Are you pondering about our child? So am I…”

Tightening his embrace, Sephiroth sneaks his hand under the thin fabric shirt that had been covering his stomach. The touch is warm and soft, but the sensation still sends chills up his uncomfortable spine.

“Our precious child… What do you think my love? Will it be male or female? I have known human mothers to have an inkling about what sex their child is when carrying. Is this true? Or maybe it’s just another of humanity’s tomfoolery, seeking to know what they don’t. “

Not feeling the urge to respond, Cloud just blankly stares back at the other vampire. What’s the point when he’s got nothing to say…

Meanwhile he can feel Sephiroth’s hand creeping up his chest, every so often brushing his sensitive nipples.

“Speaking of humans… I know humans value the right of marriage before the birth of children do they not? We vampires have no such customs. Other than our bonding nothing is more sacred to us. However, I’ve always been pretty amused by humanity’s antics. How about it? Shall we marry Cloud…

The last words Sephiroth spoke sounded nothing like a question. That he knew clearly.

_“Dear gods no…”_

A knowing smirk dawned on the older vampire. He knew perfectly well what Cloud’s answer would be had he asked him in earnest. So of course, he wasn’t.

“Don’t worry my mate, it won’t be a grand spectacle. I’ll take care of the formalities. You can just relax and care for yourself and the child.

The wandering hand that had been traveling his chest was now zeroing in and teasing his nipples. Making him emit small whimpers from the pain when pulled to hard.

“Well then, I am glad we agree. I will make the arrangements. We will be married before the days end my love. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

_“Answer him! Say no! Say something… anything…”_

_“…”_

_“Why… what’s the point… nothing a say will change anything.”_

_“So why should I… say anything…”_

“Good, now that that’s decided. Why don’t we indulge ourselves.”

Leaving no room for refute, Sephiroth partakes of him just a he always does.

With out remorse.

* * *

Through the time he spent with the white haired vampire the more he would learn. He could now pick up most of Sephiroth’s early tells regarding his mood and thanks to that, Cloud could try to minimize whatever hell was looming. When he was annoyed he would always turn away, but slightly keep his eye on him through the corner of his eyes. Knowing when he was mad though was when it counted. Seeing him smile while carrying stone cold eyes made it more then obvious that the vampire was less the happy.

The times when Sephiroth desired him were the most brutal to him. It was hard to describe, but as Sephiroth looked at him and held his gaze, Cloud just knew that inside them was an uncontainable lust for him that would never be sated.

Lying underneath the white haired man, he felt nothing and at the sametime he felt everything. The light and loving touches on his stomach, the ferocious kisses making his head spin. Worst of all though, was the fancy the soon to be father had taken to his dripping chest. Ever since his body had started producing what would become nourishment for the thing inside him, Sephiroth had lost it. Spending hours at a time attached to his chest, enjoying his fill of him. Nipping at his sensitive buds until they where both sucked raw. Finally letting go with a soft audible pop, Sephiroth raises his head to gaze at the mother of his soon to be born child.

“You’re the very picture of beauty my lovely wife. Cloud… I thank my luck every day that I found you. In this world that’s filled to the brim with useless humans, I found the only one that matters.”

_“In other words… everyone else is disposable… I was the unlucky one, to not be”_

“Cloud… my lovely Cloud…”

Letting his words drift of, Sephiroth dives in to partake of the blood he’s come to love so dearly. Lifting the smaller vampires leg, he gently guides his ready member inside his love’s heat. Moving slowly, gently rocking back and forth while swallowing mouth after mouth of delicious blood.

As the pressure starts to build, Cloud clenches his fists in to the sheets. He could barely make a move as his body ached now from both the pain and the growing pleasure. When the fangs finally detach from his neck and the smell of blood wafts through the air, he can feel his senses flare up. Making him painfully aware that he and the thing inside of him is hungry. His teeth grow sharper as his breath feels raspy from the sudden dryness in his throat.

A knowing smile graces Sephiroth’s lips, as he leans in exposing his pale skinned neck towards him. Only after a quiet moment of Cloud doing nothing to engage with the presented meal in front of him, does he feels the dim mist like always start to role over his will in his head. The only difference now, is that he lets it happen. No fight. No resistance. He just sinks in to the void where he no longer has to think, or even care…

“Ple… aster…”

“Hm?, What did you say?”

Reaching his arms around his husband’s neck, Cloud leans up to his ear and whispers.

“Please faster…”

After uttering his sweet words, Cloud without qualms dives in feed himself and his hungry baby.

“Heh, very well my sweet.”

Replacing the slow and gentle pace is now a fast unrelenting fire. Thrust after thrust brings Cloud closer to the edge. When his thirst is finally sated for two, Cloud turns his attention to his lovers lips. Crashing them together he can taste himself in Sephiroth’s kiss. The battle of tongues soon end as Sephiroth once again descends on his chest, taking a overly red nipple in is warm mouth.

“Hey… don’t drink to much… save some for our baby.”

Mouth still remaining on his chest he can see a visible smile form around his sensitive nipple as his husband continues to suckle his milk like a baby.

“I’m serious! I don’t what to run dry. Do you want out baby to starve!”

Sephiroth finally let’s the abused bud go and lifts his face up, only to kiss the mouth that in his opinion is spouting nonsense.

“What are you saying my love, you are with out a doubt plentiful. By the time our child joins us, you will be complaining instead about how full you’ll feel here.”

A hand pinches his dry nipple sending waves of pain as well as pleasure up his spine.

“Ah ah, not so hard, it hurts. But… if you say so… then fine, besides… it’s not that I don’t like it.”

Flashing Sephiroth a mischievous smile Cloud softly caressed his round belly.

“And I think they are too.”

Seeing something flash in the older vampires eyes, he scarcely has time to place it’s meaning before without warning he’s being turned to his side. As Sephiroth lines up to once again enter him from behind him, he places one hand on the stomach holding their child and the other lifting his leg to easier access him.

“Well then… who I’m I too disappoint”

* * *

Nine months had gone by in the blink of an eye. A morning like any other. Cloud had woken up first and tried to will himself to move his heavy body. After having little success he gave up his endeavor like he always did. And as usual a pale arm snugly wrapped around his round belly. No matter awake or asleep it seemed the older vampire would never get enough of touching it. It was ridiculous. The thing wasn’t even out yet, and Sephiroth was already adoring it. Was getting a break so much to ask for.

Getting annoyed in his own headspace, he decided to hell with it. Slowly, very slowly he lifted Sephiroth’s arm of him and placed it gently at his side, praying he wouldn’t wake up. Then taking a moment to summon all the stubbornness and willpower he had left, he slowly but surely lifted himself of the bed. Biting back the pain that followed, he managed to sit up and slide his legs of the side of the bed. After a minute to catch his breath, he moved to stand on his aching feet.

Since his stomach had begun to grow, he hadn’t really spent all that much time walking around. In the few moments he was left alone he was always too tired to do anything. And when he was awake he was faced with an overbearing vampire with an insatiable appetite for sex. Luckily Sephiroth didn’t bother him when he was sleeping. So because it was the easiest escape he had from him he’d spent a lot of his free time sleeping. At least that way, he could dream his sorrows away.

Walking proved to be a challenge as well, as his stomach seemed to have taken on the size of a Behemoth. Nevertheless, he persevered as he reached his goal standing by the same old windowsill he always fancied sitting on. Of course, climbing up was out of the question for him now, but that wasn’t really a necessary factor to enjoy the view.

Moving the curtain out of the way, it revealed the same gray and industrious city as always. He could se the sun slowly rising, the sky lighting up the city slowly from the horizon. And slowly falling from the sky was… snow…

Come to think of it, this was the first time he really paid attention to any whether since…

Nibelheim…

“I wonder… what mom would think about all this… Knowing her, she probably would cry”

Looking down to the strange bulge that was his stomach now, he felt nauseated. Steadying himself on the cold windowsill, he tried to focus as he noticed his breath was quickening.

_“This is sick, what even is this… How did it come to this?!”_

A sudden flash outside the window suddenly caught his notice. Soft green mist flowed through the air, mingling with the falling snow, almost as if it had come alive. Moving around wildly it gleamed in the morning sun. It was a truly beautiful sight.

The mist then quickly changed direction, accumulating into an oblong shape, spinning as it kept forming something. The spinning sharpened the shape into something reminiscent of a person.

Taking a couple steps back, Cloud only stared, as the figure in front of him took on a human looking form. And not a moment later, he found himself dumbstruck. In front of him, in tranquil serenity, floated the image of his deceased mother.

She had her eye’s closed and slowly opened them to gaze at her precious boy. Just like always she gave him her sweet and loving smile. Gods he had missed her…

Her kind expression then changed and turned sorrowful, as she floated closer to the window she placed her hand on the glass, making it clear that she was unable to reach him.

Cloud walked up to the green glowing visage of his mother. She seamed so real it was eerie. Placing his hand on hers he felt the cold glass separating them. Until he didn’t. His hand passed through the window like it wasn’t even there, and his fingers locked together with his mom’s. She was warm, like she always was.

“Mom… I missed you… so much”

His mother then threw her arms around him, holding him tightly, never wanting to let go. And as he noticed her start to fade away, she soothingly stroked his hair as she held him in her embrace, just like she used to do. In turn all he could do was hang on to her tightly with all he had.

As sudden as she appeared, she was then gone. Look towards the window, he didn’t seem any more green mist. Nether did he notice any hole or damage to the window. Had it all been a desperate dream in this insane reality. Well if it was, it had been a very nice dream.

After standing in the same spot staring at the window a few more minutes for any sign of change, he then yielded and stated to really feel the cold nipping at his bare feet.

Turning to go back to the bed he felt himself stepping in something wet. Looking down, the whole floor was. Now that he was thinking more clearly, he also felt wet. What was going on?

It wasn’t until the pain struck him that he feared the worst was happening. Collapsing on the wet floor on his knees, he tried to cope with the pain. Letting out painful gasps, he tried to steady his breathing. Before he knew it, the cause of all his hardships was by his side. Already lifting him up and taking him back to the bed.

“I swear… the moment I take my eyes of you…”

Grumbling Sephiroth carefully placed him back on the bed.

“It seams the day has come my love, are you ready?”

Furiously Cloud shook his head back and forth with wide eyes. He was nowhere near ready.

“Do not worry Cloud I will be with you through it all, now and always.”

Finding no comfort whatsoever in his words Cloud screamed loud as another contraction hit him.

He was sure this was going to be the death of him, and frankly, he’d welcome it.

* * *

Hours later he found himself staring up at the same old stupid ceiling. Looking over the day’s events in his head made him want to throw up again, but he doubted there was anything left by now.

He was hurting all over and thinking about what his body had accomplished drove the sick feeling home even more. Having no idea how it possibly happened he was at least relieved. Looking to the side of the bed he saw the white haired man standing, holding a small bundle that occasionally made small movements. Sephiroth looked at it with pride in his eyes, as if he had been the one spending the whole damn day pushing that thing out of him. He sincerely hoped a meteor would fall from the sky and obliterate everything, that way he could end this nightmare.

Noticing Cloud’s glare on him he gave him back a satisfied smile and made to sit down on the bedside.

“You did well my love. He’s finally here with us. He is beautiful.”

Not wanting to be a part of this moment, Cloud turned his head to face away. Not wanting to see.

“He has your eyes, though I suppose they are mine as well, ha ha.”

He closed his eyes trying to fall asleep, ignoring the other vampire’s voice.

“He will grow up strong, I just know it.”

_“Sleep, damn it! Sleep!”_

“ I welcome you to the world my son…”

“ I welcome you, Kadaj.”


	14. Mission report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s too late for sadness and regrets now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! (^^)/ Sorry for the long wait. Take care everyone!

Twelve years after the annihilation of Nibelheim

**Wutai**

"Sooo..... Are you done yet?  
  
Said the short haired girl that currently was leaning against the wall. She was throwing a ball of Materia from hand to hand, not trying in the slightest to hide her obvious boredom. Occasionally she threw a glance toward the figure occupying the center of the room. A man with spiky dark hair stood steadily while repeatedly swinging a massive sword over his head.   
  
"Almost done, just give me... a sec!"  
  
Making one last swing through the air, the tall man held his stance, holding the big hunk of metal like it was an easy piece of wood or a bat. Lowering it, he swiftly spun the sword a couple of turns before fastening it securely on his broad back.   
  
"Pew… Alrighty, let's get going."  
  
"Finaaally, s'about time! I don't get why you constantly gotta keep training like that. Aren't you strong enough? You could probably fight a Behemoth with your bare hands if you tried. And win! "   
  
"You know, the whole point of training is to get even stronger then you are now, if you just gave it a shot Yuffie, I have no doubt you'd be able to beat anyone coming at ya with your own power. Instead of always relying on those Materia you love to hoard so much."  
  
"Oh shut up Zack, even with training, not all of us have stupidly strong bodies like you. And that kind of thinking is typical for a muscle head like you. If all else fails, I know that my Materia will have my back, hmpf.  
  
Turning away in a huff, Yuffie showed her obvious irritation of having been left waiting two hours on this battle crazy idiot to finish. Only to end up being lectured by said idiot. This is why Materia make for much better company. For one thing they don’t argue with you.

Snapping her thoughts back to her previous point, she turn on her heel and vanished, only to appear a half second later behind the taller man to obstinately push him forward.  
  
"Anyway!! Let's go already!! You know our mission technically started this morning right."  
  
"Never knew you were one for technicalities Yuffie. If I remember right. Weren't you late to your Father's birthday celebration while you were out pranking passersby’s by transforming them into frogs."  
  
"That's nowhere near the same thing! First of all, that was hilarious. Second, they were toads not frogs. There’s a difference. And third, I made it back before the party ended didn't I, so it's fine!"  
  
"That's only because you were caught and dragged back by your Father personally."  
  
"Hush you!"  
  
Seeing her pout growing all the more severe, Zack gathered it was time to stop arguing.   
  
"Right then, let's head out."  
  
"Hey! That's my line!"  
  
As they made their way out of the village, Zack contemplated their mission. Nothing to complicated, right? Get in. Set the charges. Get out. Simple. If only it didn't involve infiltrating the stronghold of the world’s enemy nr one. The capital of Midgar, the city where the vampire King himself resided.  
  
Well, maybe simple was not the right word for this type of misson then. It didn’t really matter either. What mattered in the end was getting the job done. And getting it done, Zack would. Getting rid of one of the Mako factories wouldn’t deal a huge blow to the kingdoms power supply in the long run. But that wasn’t really the goal here either. This operations goal was to be more of a distraction the anything. If it just happened to cause more trouble for the royal asshat, then all the better.  
  
He'd seen with his own eyes what Sephiroth, the so called king's tyranny could do. Never again...  
Never would he let that happen to another village. Like what had happened to...  
  
"Hey!! Are you listening to me!?"  
  
As his ear was suddenly tugged on, he felt his eardrum suddenly being assaulted by an annoyed high pithed yell.  
  
"Ghaaa! Jeez! You’re going to make me go deaf Yuffie!"  
  
"Well you obviously weren't listening to me talking, so maybe it would be might as well! You only have yourself to blame for not paying attention to me duffus! Now get your head out of the clouds and listen."  
  
Realizing he really had let his mind wonder, he conceded the argument.  
  
"Fine… What where you saying?"  
  
"I was asking you about before going for the reactor, we're meeting up with some of the crew hiding in the capital, right?"   
  
"Right, you haven't met them yet have you. Well, I promise to introduce you as soon as we get there. I have no doubt that you’re going to get along. Maybe even too well..."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just that one of them in particular likes getting herself in to some major trouble sometimes. And every time she just turns around and tells me…

With a short pause he makes his voice take on a higher pitch and continues: “You’re worrying to much Zack, it's fine. I’ll take care of it!”

“Takes years of my life every single time. "  
  
"Meh, its fine isn’t it. It's not like you don't have years to spare right."

Zack gave a disapproving look towards his smug companion, who quickly looked away whistling a nonchalant tune. Giving Yuffie the proverbial stink eye seems to have at least made her let the subject go. For the moment at least.   
  
"Anyways, this time we are making a quick stop before we continue on to Midgar."  
  
"Fine… I getcha. It's that village isn't?"  
  
"Yeah... Let's get going."

* * *

_“Sigh” _

_“It seems I was missing Spike more than I thought. Damn, I should have come back earlier.”_

_As the last body was buried, he was surer than ever though. Cloud had not been among them. Maybe he was just grasping now, but he was sure that none of the bodies had felt like him. And because all of the bodies were impossible to truly identify, he settled for following his gut. And that gut feeling told him that Cloud wasn’t here. Question being then, where had he gone? Had he gone off to journey the world on his own? He always talked about it. Leaving when his mother was good on her own and then venture out into the world. Zack wanted nothing more than to have Cloud join him and the crew. And he was sure Avalanche was more than happy to have him. Hopefully Cloud had left the village before the attack then and was out there on his own adventure right about now. In that case, Zack waned to find him be the one to break the news to him. About the village, and his mother. Giving him all the support he could give._

_His pondering was disturbed however when a number of footsteps entered the scene. Enter Angeal and the rest of the mercenary crew. Going to greet them he instantly recognizes the grave expression on Angeal face. Something was wrong._

_“The mission is a failure.”_

_“What? What do mean?”_

_“I mean what I said. The mission is a failure.”_

_Hearing Angeal repeat himself didn’t really give him any answers, so they gathered the men together quickly to get the full mission summery briefed. Apparently the hike up the mountain had been a challenge. The path up there had been overrun with beasts and other monsters hunting to satisfy their hunger. And with only half of their man power available they’d had a rough time fighting them off._

_Angeal suspected that with the village now gone the monsters in the area where no longer subsequently hunted. Therefore, the beats had multiplied over the years and made the area far too dangerous to live in. In the end though they had reached their destination. The warehouse located little ways west of the mountain path, hidden away by the mountain’s overbearing stone walls. When they arrived they had been caught off guard as soon as the door had been opened. Twin Brains at least 20 of them had occupied the interior and made it their new home. As the monsters where far weaker than the beasts they’d faced on their way there, it been matter of minutes before all of them where disposed of. What worried Angeal more was how they had gotten inside. His query was soon answered however as the where left staring up and out at the greying clouds gathering above them though a medium sized hole in the roof. _

_“So something broke it?_

_“Impressive” Zack thought. Whatever broke it must have been pretty strong to break through all that fortified hard wood._

_“I don’t believe a monster is the culprit here.”_

_“Huh, why?”_

_ Angeal crossed his arms over his chest and then looked him strait in the eye before he spoke._

_“That leads me to the reason why this mission is a failure. The white Materia is missing.”_

_A second of silence passed as he uttered his last sentence. Then with this new piece of information, Angeal seemed to have conjured up a storm of uproars as the concerned voices of the men rose up in yells._

_“That can’t be!”_

_“What do we do now?!”_

_“That was our best shot wasn’t it?”_

_“Everyone, quiet down!!_

_Angeal voice cut through the riot of voices like a sharp knife leaving only a silence, the exception being the cold winter wind blowing right through them._

_“Calm down and think. If the Materia is gone then someone with enough intelligence to trigger the vaults to open has to have been there. And then more than likely they took it and left. All the other Materia in the warehouse where left untouched, even the more rare ones. So it’s very likely that their goal was the white Materia from the start.”_

_“So what now then? If it’s gone it’s gone right. What do we do?”_

_Zack can practically see the gears turning in Angeal head, thinking over their next move._

_“Right.”_

_“What? You have a plan?”_

_“Yes. Everyone get the camp ready for the night. And Zack take a break from this night’s watch tonight, I’m sure you need the rest.”_

_Taken aback a bit, Zack joins up next to Angeal as the rest of the men start bustling to prepare for a nights rest by the mountain. _

_“Sure, but what are you planning. We takin of tomorrow? Where we going?”_

_After a brief pause, Angeal then finally answers._

_“We are going to Wutai”_


	15. Where sleeping truths lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to learn the truth, Zack

Twelve years after the annihilation of Nibelheim

Thinking back to when their mercenary group known as Avalanche first arrived in Wutai, Zack remembers a quiet village with an odd ambience of danger. Like if at any moment something would pop out from behind a wall and attack without warning. It be a lie if he said that didn’t make him feel constantly on edge. From what he remembered, _Angeal_ was the one who first reached out to the elusive people of Wutai. As the people where far from friends with vampire kind, they made for powerful allies. That was when he first met Yuffie. Or rather “met” was a generous use of the word. The first time he’d come across the speedy ninja, she’d absconded with all of the mercenaries Materia, leaving not a single one. And then when trying to get them back, she had made them run all around the village after her. The term “Them” in this case unfortunately meant Zack by himself, as no one else saw the pursuit as fruitful and a waist of time.

Interestingly enough, it all ended up with him having to save said ninja from her own carelessness. As she was left dangling of a cliffs edge, tangled up in one of her own traps. Since then the two of them had grown a bond of sorts, as they usually argued and playfully poked fun at each other. Zack also liked to believe that this odd friendship with Yuffie played a part in the talks for the cooperation between the two groups.

When the makeshift alliance was formed, both parties agreed to support each other at the best of their abilities. This meant sharing of resources, information and the like. It was through this channel that Zack had finally learned the truth. The truth about what had befallen the humble village of Nibelheim.

To keep the information network as widespread as possible. The people of Wutai made sure that at least two operatives at all times where hidden inside the towns and villages within the vast world of Gaia. That also included Nibelheim. At the time it happend, it had been five years ago. It started one day with the operatives hidden in Nibelheim reporting that a suspicious stranger had entered the village. After a few regular reports on the matter, both operatives suddenly ceased all contact.

A squad was dispatched immediately to investigate. Upon arrival to the region, the team had observed a thick cloud of smoke rising from the distance. Deciding to move about more cautiously they circled around the direct path towards the village. Skulking around in the shadows, they soon came upon a figure making their way down the mountain. Keeping a firm distance between the figure and themselves they used binoculars to get a closer look at this person. When the team leader’s turn to look came around, a visible paleness came over him. He quickly ordered an immediate retreat as he was positive he just identified the figure as the ruler of vampire kind, Sephiroth.

Deeming it too dangerous to engage they made their way immediately back to Wutai to report. A later investigation of the destroyed village had been done, however at the time it had still not been deemed safe enough to stick around for long. So they basically had gone in, searched and gathered as much information as they could learn and then got out. With the vampire king himself involved, you could never know. The reason for him even being there had still been unknown to them until Angeal had told them his theory.

In light of their shared intel, they were able to come to what seemed to be the most likely conclusion. The probability of Sephiroth being the one who took the White Materia was very high. And with the scouting team who spotted him also confirming that at the time, the vampire had been carrying something. Though neither of them got a look, they surmised it was a pack of some sort

A rather large one, but whatever the vampire had come for, it was sure to be in there. A few in the squad even speculated it might have also been filled with food for the road. Maybe a few arms and legs to suck on until he found his next pray. A rather crude thought, however Zack wouldn’t put it past those monsters. He knew them far to well…

But this helped. Zack finally had a goal set for himself now. Maybe for all of them. These was the very monsters they were fighting against, the very evil they fought to eradicate. And now, he would fight them even harder. For Cloud’s sake. This fucker had killed and destroyed Cloud’s home. And Zack would be dammed if he didn’t make the bastard pay for it.

Now he is once again standing in the white snow covered ruins that once were Nibelheim. Zack feels the cold fill his lungs as he breathes in the cold mountain air. Closing his eyes he takes moment to silently pay his respects to the countless lives lost and now resting beneath the snow covered ground.

“So this is it huh? I heard about this place from Dad, but I never imagined something like this. Almost the whole village’s leveled.”

Catching herself as she herd herself speak the insensitive comment, she quickly cover her mouth with her hands. Expecting a scolding she glances over at her companion. No reaction.

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to… say that…”

“…”

Letting a moment pass, Zack cracks his eyes open, giving her one of his reassuring smiles.

“It’s fine… I know you didn’t mean anything bad by it. Still… you’re right. I wonder if anyone will ever rebuild it. The village thrived before this happened. They were a very resourceful little village, and skillful too. Everyone did their part. And I’ll be damn if I ever see hunters as good as they were. ”

Maybe one day, Cloud would return here and do it or maybe another people in need of a home could. Either way, he hopped this land would eventually become more than a graveyard that with time would be forgotten in history.

Giving his attention back to Yuffie, he ruffles her hair before turning and walking away towards the path leading down the mountain.

“It’s time we headed to Midgar. Come on, let’s get going”

Giving one last look around the village remains, Yuffie makes a small bow of respect before turning away to catch up to her friend. Taking off in a run, she jumps to effectively use Zack as a springboard. Launching herself up and over him. Landing a good distance ahead of him.

“Way ahead of ya! Come on slow poke, I’ll race you there!”

And off she goes with impressive speed as always. But was she fast enough to beat an ex-soldier?

“Heh, let’s find out”

* * *

**Midgar**

“You Highness, please stop running!”

A young boy, around five years old. Sporting short silver with hair going down just a little past his face. Wearing a white dress shirt, surely tailored to his precise measurements. Speeding down the hall, the boy paid no head to the attendant calling him in the distance.

The boy skids past the corner and arrives at the elevator which he then quickly enters. Pressing the button, he can still her his attendant’s yells drawing ever nearer as the elevator doors close.

Feeling the elevator start moving, the boy let out a sigh of relief knowing he’s in the clear. This particular elevator only went up to the royal family’s personal quarters, so no one else had permission to use it except those specifically allowed. For any who attempted it awaited only the harshest of punishments.

Hearing the distinct “ding” as the elevator stopped moving, the doors finally open once again. The boy steps out into an extravagant penthouse holding only the finest of luxuries. Be it furniture or anything else, only the best money could buy. The carpet was probably worth more Gil than any ordinary person would earn in their life time. The house was located on the highest floor in the tower centering the city. You could easily see the city scape lying below from all directions from the enormous windows paced around the home. Sometimes, the boy would make his own fun out of it and pretend he was in space looking down onto the world. Watching the tiny people run about. That was one of his favorite games right now.

The enormous home was good and all, but right now the boy had another destination in mind. Jumping down a small staircase preceding the elevator, he runs with small steps across the open spaced living room. Turning a small corner to the left, he’s met by a set off large twin doors. These doors where special to him in more ways than one. Adorned from top to bottom in silver and gold patterns that have been intricately painted on the doors and door frame. Golden leaves and vines and the occasional Chocobo lining the fine wood frames of the doors. They were really pretty.

And the addition of the Chocobos had been his idea to. Every time he saw them now his chest would fill up with childish pride.

Being done admiring the decorative doors, he placed his small hand upon them. He made sure his hand touched both doors in the middle before closing his eyes to concentrate.

His hand began to feel warm, he opened his eyes seeing a soft blue mist flowing around his hand. As the mist spread and quickly covered the door completely, it soon dissipated as the boy heard the sound of the lock clicking. Pulling down the handles they smoothly opened up without a single creek.

The room was well lit with silver candelabras. Aside from that, the interior kept a very distinct theme of dark colors adorning the walls and furniture. The curtains where closed, however a few strands of orange light could still be seen sipping in from setting sun.

Wasting no time, the young boy waddled in, forgetting to close the magnificent doors he but a moment ago had been admiring. Running over to the big bed placed by the far right wall of the room, he climbed the soft fabric blankets to pull himself up onto its bouncy mattress. Feeling happy about his small accomplishment he sat up to face the person already occupying the bed.

The sleeping form of a man laid in front of him. The stillness of his body almost frightening if not for his chest showing movements of breathing. The man had bright blond hair reaching down to his shoulders, now and again parting in to spikes at the tips. A sleeping beauty the boy thinks it was called.

Eagerly he shuffled over. Grabbing the fine silk blanket, he threw it over his head. Descending under as he made his way forward. Crawling ahead until he was finally met by a familiar warm body. The boy appeared again, letting the stuffy air out with a puffy breath.

“Pwa! Hello Mother!”

Throwing himself on the unconscious man, the boy hugs him gleefully, breathing in his mother’s familiar scent.

“Listen listen, Today I got to hold a real sword! And then I even got to try swinging it to! It was so cool! I wanna start training really soon, It was really fun! You have to watch me next time ok? Oh, and I also won at hide and seek today, though it’s not really that hard to win against Reno. He’s so slow…”

As the young boy keeps talking excitingly fast, only after a while douse he notice his audience has yet to make a sound. Lifting his head, he can see his mother still soundly asleep.

“Motheeer, wake up already!”

Even calling with a whine in his voice, the sleeping man in front of him gives no indication of waking up. Trying to shake him awake doesn’t seem to work either.

“Mother…?”

“Stop that Kadaj”

A familiar voice catching his attention, the boy named Kadaj turns around.

“Father!”

Standing in the open doorway is his father. A tall and proud man with long silver hair the same color as his own.

Father! Why isn’t Mother waking up? Is something wrong with him!?”

“Settle down Kadaj. Your mother just needed to rest, but was having trouble doing so. I put him to sleep for the time being. No matter how hard you shake him, he will remain asleep, so don’t disturb him now. Understood?”

Kadaj made a dissatisfied face, but nodded none the less.

“Good boy”

His Father lovingly patted his head and smiled.

This wasn’t fair… He missed mother all day today and wanted to tell him about all the fun things he did today. And now he couldn’t even talk to him. This wasn’t fair at all!

“Fine! Then I’m gonna sleep too! With Mother!”

Kadaj turns around again with a huff and lays his head down on his mother’s chest. Sephiroth sits down on the bed beside them and chuckles at his son’s stubbornness. Clearly he’d gotten it from his mother.

He lazily continues to stroke his son’s hair as he speaks to him.

“Easy now my son, remember that you’re Mother’s body is not only his own right now.”

Kadaj hums with a nod, but remains on his Mother’s comfortably warm torso. Sephiroth lifts his hand from his son head and moves to lightly place it on his lover’s rounding stomach. Seeing his father tenderly stroking his mother and unborn sibling, Kadaj feels a bit lonely being left out of the moment. So he too softly puts his tiny hand on his mother’s growing belly.

“It’s warm…”

“Indeed. Just like this, you too were warm, close as can be to your mother. Growing strong until you were ready to be born. Your mother and my children are my pride and joy in this world. As well as my love and life. Remember this Kadaj, I will always protect and fight to keep us together. No matter the cost, I will slay any foe who threaten us. We are superior to any being foolish enough to challenge us. So promise me this my son. Grow up strong, and help me protect your mother and siblings. And I swear to you we will live forever together in happiness. 

Listening intently, Kadaj feels his love for his family overflow. He is surrounded by the ones he loves the most. His Father, His Mother and a soon to be born sibling. No one was going to take them away from him. No one…

“I will Father, I promise.”

His father once again slides his hand over his hair, approving of his answer and resolve. His father lays down beside them, embracing him and his mother in his arms. Putting his head down again Kadaj feels himself relaxing. Listening to his Mother’s slow but rhythmic heartbeat, effectively lulling him to sleep. Drifting of, Kadaj imagines all the fun games he going to play together with his new little sibling.


End file.
